Light Before Darkness
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: 150 years after the defeat of Lore, things are about to get crazy again for Link and Kai. Zelda is starting wars, Ganondorf is being nice, Ryuk is still swearing like an overly aggressive sailor, and Shigen remains emotionless. That's right, they're back!
1. No Rest for the Wicked

So yes I am back with the sequel/prequel of my 'Light and Darkness' series. It takes place 150 years after the last one... Yes I know big jump, so be prepared to be filled in on a lot of shit before we get to the funny stuff.

The prequel will come in later, it will basically be Link writing in his journal like the last chapter of 'Light and Darkness,' and it will just be going over stuff like how Link and Kai met.

So enjoy, and once again, I hope all my old friends find this!

* * *

><p>Link shambled back into his room. It had been a long day, and the hero was exhausted. <em>I never thought being a King would be so hard. <em>He began pulling off his clothes, wincing as his stiff muscles throbbed in protest.

"You okay, princess?" Kai appeared from out of the shadows and pulled the tired king onto a well needed hug. He didn't like how all the stress was taking the brightness out of Link's eyes. He gave the hero a chaste kiss before helping him remove the rest of his clothes.

The day to celebrate Lore's death was tomorrow.

One hundred and fifty years.

Link still couldn't believe it had been that long ago that Shigen had been kidnapped and they were forced to go on a grand adventure to the land of Kaithlaka to save his ass. It felt like it had been only yesterday that Ganondorf pushed the evil Queen out of the tower window.

He leaned on Kai as his husband helped him walk over to their bed and slowly crawled onto it.

Kai was beside him in a matter of seconds, snuggled into his side, offering as much comfort as he could.

Link had become King of Kaithlaka and the Five Kingdoms soon after Lore had been killed. Shigen had been in charge of the throne until he found someone he deemed worthy to rule, but none of the nobles, who ruled over their sections of the five kingdoms, were capable. They were either a greedy bastard, or a tyrant.

Finally Link had agreed to step in and help.

"_I know I'm inexperienced, and I have no idea how to rule a kingdom, but I'm better than nothing, or Lore for that matter."_

Link let his eyes slid closed. Beside him, Kai was already snoring quietly. _The worst part about being King is the fact that I can't tell anyone that I have a husband. It's bad enough that we're about to have civil war because of my sudden appearance on the throne, but to have a husband? That would be the apocalypse._

Talk of a civil war had broken out after Link had taken up the throne. Even though Shigen had claimed him as his heir, the people still weren't happy.

The nobles were the ones who put up most of the fuss. They claimed Shigen had no right to the throne in the first place since he had already died, and the vampires were also siding with the nobles against them.

This had been going on for 150 years, but so far no one had made a move to take the throne. _But something's changing, I can sense it, they're up to something._

Not that it would be easy to launch an attack on them since they had decided to keep Lore's Castle Daen as the capital. It was always cloudy there which made it easier for the Haniam who lived with them and the swamps were still around which made it very difficult for an army to march up on them.

The doors to his room swung open loudly, and Link, who had been dozing, jumped up fully awake.

"Shigen?"

Shigen, who was now the General of Link's army and one of his most trusted advisers, stood in the doorway, still as death. His one good eye was on Link, the expression on his face remained blank. "Sexy... I can't take it anymore..."

"Huh?"

Kai groaned and sat up, giving Shigen a glare that would send a puppy running for cover. "Fuck off, Emo; can't you see we're trying to sleep? It's bad enough I don't get enough sex, don't make me bitch about not getting enough sleep."

Ignoring how angry the shadow sounded, Shigen leapt onto the bed and dove under the blankets on the other side of Link, wrapping his arms around the still confused hero. "I miss my Ryuk..."

Link sighed and pet his head, finally realizing what his problem was. "You were the one who let him leave, General; if I recall properly." He shivered at the drop of temperature between their bodies. _I should really get a blanket between us..._

Shigen was only wearing loose fitting pants, so it was very chilly to sleep next to him.

Kai rolled his eyes and snuggled himself more firmly into his husband. "Whatever, just keep your hands off my man's junk and I'll let you live, for now." He closed his eyes and quickly fell back to sleep.

Shigen sighed, his breath blowing the hair out of his left eye, revealing a long ugly scar and a silver eye. "And I did indeed let him be taken to Hyrule... only because Ganondorf was so insistent that he be the one to go..."

Link brushed a finger over Shigen's blind eye. "Yeah, that was a bit creepy; he appears out of nowhere and demands to take Ryuk back to Hyrule for some kind of mission. Then throws him over his shoulder and disappears."

Shigen growled. "He's lucky I was too stunned to catch him... I would have eaten him..."

On the other side of the snuggle pile Kai mumbled out. "In the good or bad way?"

Shigen rolled his eyes and tried to resist the urge to punch the sleeping shadow. "Who would have known shadow could even be annoying in his sleep...?"

"Damn... fucking crooked."

Link laughed as Shigen flung himself at Kai.

* * *

><p>Shan watched the scene before him with curious, narrowed eyes. It was late in the afternoon; the sun was in clear sight, not a cloud in the sky to provide any shelter at all.<p>

Not that Shan minded, his tanned skin and yellow eyes told you immediately that he was a Gerudian, a desert dweller, so the hot summer sun didn't faze him.

But he doubted his new friend felt the same way, being one of the Haniam and all...

You see, Haniam are nocturnal creatures, they rarely come out in the sun, willingly that is.

But what brought Shan and his friends out here was the large gathering of people in the middle of castle town, and they weren't there celebrating any merry event.

It was an execution. An execution of a very well known person.

The Hero of the Goddesses.

The hero looked very tired standing on the large stage that had been set up for the event. His hair was dirty and stuck to his sweaty face, his green tunic torn and sad looking. His eyes were closed, and if you weren't looking too hard, you would say he had somewhat of a peaceful expression.

The queen sat in a makeshift throne on the stage, her eyes narrowed and weary. And beside her sat the new king of Hyrule Talbin. His expression, unlike the others was smug.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, the hero was about to be sentenced to death under false accusations. The villagers must have also caught on; they were yelling angry insults at the Royal families, some even taken under custody because they were getting too wound up.

The Captain of the Hyrulian army stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Today we are all here to witness the death of a traitor." Another outburst of rage. "He is charged with rape." Some people were gathering up rocks and throwing them at the guards.

Shan huffed. There was no way in the seven hells that the hero raped anyone. It was all a ruse.

The captain placed the rope around the hero's neck and checked to make sure everything was in place, if it wasn't, it would be a slow and painful death.

_Where the hell is Ryuk? He should have done his job by now._

They were running out of time, soon Link would be dead.

Then, just as the captain pulled down on the lever, an arrow flew a crossed the sky and severed the rope, landing with a thunk against the wood behind it.

Link fell to the ground with a yelp, and the guards scrambled.

This was Shan's cue, with a leap he was falling off the roof, he rolled once he hit the ground to prevent himself from breaking any bones. He ran through the crowd, pushing people aside when they got in the way, and then finally he came to the hero who was lying limp on the ground.

The king was walking briskly towards him while drawing his sword, probably planning to finish the hero off while he was down.

Shan unsheathed his scimitars and caught the blade in between his two, sparks exploded from where the blades met. Shan growled at the man and bared his fangs causing the king's strength to falter for a few seconds giving Shan the opportunity to shove him across the clearing.

With the king taken care of, he flitted over to Link's side and felt for a pulse. It was still there, Ryuk's timing with the bow was nothing less of perfection. He sheathed one of his blades and lifted the small body and flung him over his shoulder making sure to keep one arm on him, and the other grasping onto his second blade.

The place was in chaos, people were screaming and running for their lives, soldiers were disoriented, not sure of who to attack.

Shan couldn't help but chuckle at their helplessness. He made his way towards the darkness of the alleyways, panting as he met up with Ryuk.

Ryuk only acknowledge his presence with a curt nod, and then they made their way back towards the Haniam's old home, the Shadow Temple.

"You could have fucked the whole plan up with your tardiness!" Kai yelled, her lilac hair was sizzling with electricity, or anger...

Ryuk snapped at her face which had gotten too close to his. "Don't fuck with me, bitch. And besides, nothing happened to the stupid hero, so who gives a damn if I was late or not?"

Shan pushed himself in between the two. "Kai, calm yourself; Ryuk did fine." He placed the hero gently on the floor, making sure he didn't jostle him around too much. "Go find Kyou and Zeon please; I think the hero needs medical attention."

Kai 'humphed' and stomped off, reluctant to take orders from a demon, but did so none the less.

As soon as she was out of sight, Shan turned on Ryuk. "You did exactly what we needed you to do, I'm glad my father retrieved you, things could have been a lot messier than they were."

Ryuk rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever, as long as this means I can get my ass back to my home I don't care, I'm getting tired of Kai already, fucking bitch." He crouched down and reached out to poke the hero's cheek. "Why is he sleeping?"

Shan crouched down beside him and brushed his fingers gently over Link's forehead. "Hyrulians are fragile, both mentally and physically. When he fell he must have believed that he was about to die and fainted."

"Jeez... He's nothing like the previous hero, Link is a badass." He poked Link's nose a little too roughly, and the hero's eye slowly blinked open.

Link stared up into the darkness for a few seconds before letting out a small whimper. _I knew I was going to go to the underworld. _He cringed as he felt his arm throbbing, obviously broken. _Well what should I expect? It __**is**__ the painful, torturous one. _He sat up slowly holding his arm and froze when he felt the presence of another person beside him. Two to be exact.

"You alright, boy?" The first voice sounded to his right, it sounded angry. Link inched away from it, only to bump into another solid form on his left.

"Don't be scared, Link; if we wanted to kill you, you would be dead already." This voice was exotic with a thick accent he quickly identified as Gerudian.

_Wait... I thought I was dead? _Link used his good arm to reach up and place two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt the light fluttering under his fingertips. "Where am I?" He held his hand in front of his face, noting that it was dark enough that he couldn't see it.

"You're in the shadow temple." A cold hand clasped his, the skin was much cooler than that of a normal Hyrulian's, almost dead like. "Don't worry, mommy and girly man will be here soon. He'll fix your arm up."

Shan stood and used his magic to create a ball of fire in his hand, lighting the room up so that the Hyrulian could see. "I'll go light some candles."

Two men entered then, one with long blond hair and another one with short blonde hair, the shorter haired one looked similar to him, and the hero blinked at him, confused.

"You must be Link, the new hero," the long Blonde haired one eyed him happily. "You do look awfully similar to our Link..." There was a barely audible sound of foot falls as he stepped toward him and then his hand was on his forehead, the cool flesh made him shiver.

"Your Link?" The hero clutched his broken arm to his chest. _Either I am dead or these people are delusional._

Zeon knelt down beside him and gestured toward his arm. "I can heal that for you," without waiting for consent he placed his hand on Link's broken arm and pink flames leapt out at him, making him jump away.

Ryuk grabbed him and held him still. "Calm the fuck down, you're such a spazz."

Done with healing his arm, Zeon took his place beside Kai once more, giving the kid some room.

Kyou and Ryuk also backed away.

All of them starred at the young hero, whose face was turning red from the awkwardness of the situation.

Luckily Shan chose that moment to return from lighting the candles and sat on a nearby rock, breaking the silence. "Well now that we've solved one problem, we just have to worry about Zelda now.

Ryuk pulled out his bow and swung it around bored. "I still don't know what the fuck is going on, why the flying fuck was Zelda trying to kill the hero anyway, I thought she liked us?"

Shan shook his head. "This is not the same Zelda you knew, you're talking about the late queen Zelda, she died 60 years ago but is now reborn, much like your hero here."

"That still doesn't explain she wanted to kill him, I thought they were on the same side?" Ryuk glared at the hero, and Link returned it.

Zeon sighed and sat down, pulling Kaichou into his lap. "We might as well start from the beginning."

"Zelda and Link were both reborn 18 years ago. Me, Kai and Kyou have been keeping an eye on them, because we all know when a hero and Princess are reborn, that means that trouble will soon be approaching Hyrule. Princess Zelda was acting just fine until she turned 15 and married that snobbish king, I think he's poisoned her mind or maybe placed a spell on her, she started acting like a tyrant and even tried to start a war with Ganondorf who has still remained peaceful, even after all the attacks on his people."

"When she and the hero did finally meet, she..." He trailed off, looking at Link who was listening intently.

Link continued for him. "When she figured out that I was the chosen hero, and that I didn't have a Triforce, she called me a follower of the traitor and tried to have me executed, which thankfully you saved me from."

Ryuk glanced at the kid's hands. "You don't have a Triforce? That's fucked up."

Zeon nodded in agreement. "I think it's because Link decided to keep it. He told me that before, after that second battle with Ganondorf where his lost Zelda, he left Hyrule and discarded the Triforce, and since he didn't this time around, I'm guessing that's why the reborn hero doesn't have one, and why Zelda thinks he's a traitor and tried to kill him."

Ryuk slapped himself in the face. "That's what you get for fucking with time then."

"So what's going to happen now?" Kyou asked Shan quietly, "what is your father going to do with this hero?"

"And when can I go the fuck home?" Ryuk asked no one in particular.

"Father is sending this hero back with Ryuk to Kaithlaka to keep him safe. Father thinks there's about to be a war between our two worlds."

Link raised his hand. "I don't even know you people; do I even get a say in any of this?"

"No." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Link pushed Shylo back with his sword, side stepping when the young man retaliated by slashing toward his chest.<p>

They circled each other around the training court; neither of them seemed to notice the crowd that had gathered to watch.

"Stop concentrating so hard, you'll never be able to see my weak spots if you keep thinking about how you're going to attack next."

Shylo grit his teeth and tried to relax his mind, but his head wouldn't stop buzzing!

He saw his father raise his right arm, preparing to swing his sword leaving his ribs slightly open, but he didn't know how on earth to get there before the Master Sword hit him first, so instead he blocked.

Link's mouth pulled into a frown; he couldn't understand why Shylo was having such a hard time relying on his instincts and reflex's in a battle. "I left myself wide open; why didn't you hit me?"

Shylo stepped back and held his sword in a ready position. "You would have hit me first."

"That's what your shield is for."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Without another word, Shylo sheathed his sword and turned his back on his father, walking out of the ring mumbling to himself.

Link shook his head and sheathed his sword as well, staring at his son's retreating form. "Oh Shigen, you're so lucky to have a son who doesn't throw hissy fit like his mother every five minutes." He smiled down at his shadow, knowing that Kai could hear him, and was probably throwing one of said hissy fits.

Shigen moved past the dispersing crowd and went to stand next to Link in the ring. "No my son is actually kind of cute... even if he does swear his head off at me when I do something that embarrasses him..."

Link chuckled and made his way out of the ring and back into the castle with Shigen not far behind.

"My Lord Link!"

Both men turned around to see one of the royal guards sprinting towards them.

"Ah, Roxven, what's the emergency?" Link asked the young man who looked like he was about to pass out upon reaching them.

Link didn't blame him, that armour looked heavy.

Roxven flicked his gray hair out of his eyes with a growl and handed Link the scroll he was holding, his piercing green eyes were glowing. "This is for you, it's from the Five Nobles; they want to make some sort of agreement with you."

"I see..." Link took the scroll from him and eyed it cautiously. "Thank you for bringing it to me."

Roxven bowed low. "It's not a problem, my King."

Link gestured for Shigen to follow him and quickly walked to his room. _I wonder what they want now? This day is turning out to be epically suck-ish._

Once they were in the room and behind closed doors, Kai appeared and glomped the King. "What do you think they want? You think their ready to give into your sexiness and come crawling forth to lick your boots?"

Link sighed happily, as if the thought pleased him. "That _would _be wonderful, but it's probably more along the lines of 'we've found another loop hole in your claim to the throne, please give up your crown immediately!'"

Shigen shook his head, trying not to smile at their goofy show.

He opened the scroll a bit dramatically and read.

Kai could tell that it wasn't good; all the color from Link's face was draining away. "What's wrong, Princess? Did they raid your underwear drawer or something? Planning to sell them all on craigslist?" He licked the hero's cheek, trying to get some reaction from him.

Link held the scroll in front of Kai. "It's a treaty; they agreed that they'll accept my rule."

Shigen narrowed his eyes. "What do you have to do in return...?"

"It's a marriage contract," he held it up for Shigen to see. "I have to marry the Princess of Korvat."

* * *

><p>First chapter, done!<p>

I'll be posting little bio's of all the Haniam that will be in this fic so you can keep track of them, they will be coming into the story soon!

Ja~


	2. Name Calling

Sparrow buried her head into her pillow and tried to think happy thoughts. _Sunshine! Puppies! No wait... Kittens! Hot guys covered in chocolate... Yes that's it._

She giggled and turned over to stare at her ceiling, her face growing red at some of the more perverse thoughts running through her mind.

The Princess of Korvat was a young woman of twenty two summers. She was well loved by her people for her humble personality; she was also beautiful with rich brown hair that fell down her back in elegant waves, and deep purple eyes that always seemed to have a mischievous sparkle.

She had many suitors, but being a princess meant that she wasn't able to follow her heart and settle down, her destiny was to be offered as a peace treaty to the current king of Kaithlaka.

_Well maybe it won't be too bad. I just need to find some chocolate to cover him with._

She _was _upset that her father and the other nobles were using her as a way to get to the throne, but she was nothing but a lowly princess and had no say in the matter at all.

_It seems that if you're born with a uterus in this day and age, people can't wait to sell you off to the nearest single man with money. Greedy bastards._

She had no love for her father, and her father she was sure, felt the same toward her.

Out of all the five elders, she was the only female that had been born to them, and her father planned to make good use of her.

She sighed loudly and sat up on her bed, starring out the window, taking a moment to appreciate the lovely sunny day.

_Time to have a little fun!_

* * *

><p>"You're not actually going to agree to this, are you?" Kai was still trying to wrap the words from the letter around his head. "I mean, you are married to me, right?"<p>

Link folded the paper and placed it on a nearby table; as if he was afraid it would suddenly turn into a monster and bite his head off. "They don't know that though; we got married in Hyrule for one which means that it's not recognized here, and then there's the fact that you have a penis." His eyes widened dramatically and he slapped a hand over his mouth, looking shocked at what he just said.

If Kai wasn't so damn pissed off at the moment he would have cooed at the sight. "Still doesn't matter, it took me five thousand some-odd years to get my hands on that perfect ass of yours, I am NOT giving it up."

Shigen shook his head. "Besides what Shadow said, it's still not going to work, they only want to marry you to this princess so that you'll have pretty babies and then they have some claim to the throne..."

Kai started sputtering, his arms flailed around as if his ass was on fire or something. "No way! No fucking way! There's no way my man's dick is going anywhere near a girl's-"

"KAI!" Link flicked his husband's nose.

"What?"

"Just stop, Shadow..."

He did stop, but continued mumbling under his breath about things that neither of the men cared to think about.

"It wouldn't matter if we had a kid; they can only have the throne if I die or give it up and neither of those things will ever happen, so wouldn't it be better to just accept and throw it back at their faces?" The king glanced at the scroll again, his fingers twitching at the thought of signing it.

"You just want to accept it so you can have sex with a woman! You don't love me anymore, do you! I knew it!"

Shigen and Link both shook their heads at him.

"What will you do, Sexy...?"

Link looked back at the scroll with his eyes narrowed. "It will give us a break from them, and the vampires will piss off too." He jumped when Kai grabbed his hands.

"I won't let you do it! You are not divorcing me for a woman, and you're not signing that thing! I don't care if I have to handcuff you."

"Kai, I'm not going to divorce you, like I said, they don't know about us, and we've kept it a secret this long, my marriage to the princess would just be for show."

"You whore."

"Am not..."

Kai hung his head sadly and Link was immediately before him, pulling him into a strong embrace. "I'm yours, Kaiten, and you're mine; my heart belongs to no one but you, always." He kissed the shadow on his forehead and then gazed into his eyes. "But don't you think it would be nice to have a break? I'm so damn tired, and if I do this, the elders will leave us alone for a while and the talk of civil war will die down, then I'll be less stressed and that means more sex for you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really? As in more than once a week? I'm practically starving on this diet, love." He reached down to grope the hero's fine ass making him laugh and return the gesture.

"I know I'm quiet and all... but I AM still here you know..." Shigen interrupted them before they started ripping each other's clothes off.

They ignored him and began making out, practically fusing their faces together to get closer to one another.

"Hey..."

Link pushed Kai past a deadpan Shigen and pinned him against the wall with a bang, slipping a leg in between the shadow's legs making him moan loudly.

"Assholes..."

* * *

><p>Ryuk told the new hero to shut the fuck up for the hundredth time that day.<p>

The kid was cute and all, he looked just like his namesake, with that light golden hair and blue eyes, but man, he was bitchy, and talkative, and annoying, and...

"Shut the fuck up! If you say one more Goddess damned thing I'll cut your fucking tongue out of your mouth and slap your face with it!"

Link jumped behind Shan, who was much taller than him and therefore a very good shield and peeked around to stare at the pissed off male. "I just wanted to know what you thought of horses..."

"I fucking hate the shifty bastards! Now fuck off!" He turned and stomped off to the other side of the temple room before he lost his mind and killed someone.

"Is he always like that?" Link asked the big Gerudian man he was hiding behind. "I was just trying to start a conversation..."

Shan stepped away from him and sat down next to the nearest wall, propping himself up against it. "You'll get use to it."

Link frowned, trying to brush off the fact that no one here liked him or wanted to talk to him. He was bored dammit! He tried shuffling toward the exit of the temple, but once he got close, the Ryuk guy hissed angrily and he went back to his spot up against the wall.

"Where the fuck are those three getting back here? I want to go home!" Ryuk banged the back of his head against the wall.

Shan chuckled, drawing one of his scimitars to pick at the sharp blade. "You just want to go back to that boyfriend of yours." He gave Ryuk a serious look. "How is sex with a man better than sex with a woman?"

Ryuk smacked himself in the face and Link inched away from the red head, even though he was nowhere near him in the first place.

"I am soooo not getting into the butt sex conversation with you." _I'll leave that one to Kai thank you very much!_

Shan shrugged and re-sheathed his scimitar sighing loudly. _I'm so damn bored; I wish I could leave here..._

Kaichou, Kyou and Zeon had all run off to the desert to inform Ganondorf that they had succeeded in rescuing the hero. Shan was stuck in the temple with these two because he had been recognized during the mission and it would be harder for him to travel without being spotted.

And there was also the fact that Ryuk might snap and try to kill the person they went through all the trouble of saving.

_He has such a bad temper, I thought father was the worst, wait no... Mother... but Ryu takes the cake. I'm interested to meet this Shigen lover of his I wonder what saintly guy would be able to put up with him._

As if reading his mind, Ryuk turned his glare on him.

Shan simply smiled back and winked at him.

The others chose that moment to grace them with their presence.

Ryuk jumped to his feet. "Alright, can we go home now? What the fuck are we doing?"

Zeon leaned against the wall looking tired. "Ganondorf wants you to return to Kaithlaka with Prince Shan and the hero." When Shan tried to protest, Zeon held a hand up to silence him. "He says there's a war about to start and he wants his heir nowhere near it."

Shan growled and stood. "I'm a skilled fighter though! Wouldn't I be better off in the battlefield instead of babysitting this useless hero?"

Link flinched but said nothing.

"There's no room for argument, Shan; when I open up the portal, you are going through, truthfully."

Kaichou and Kyou looked at each other and shrugged, opting to stay out of this one.

Besides, Shan was as tall and well muscled as Ganondorf. Who would want to purposely fuck with that?

Even Ryuk remained silent. _I don't know who I would be more scared of, a pms-ing Zeon or the spawn of Ganondorf..._

Zeon opened a portal and motioned for Shan to enter, he was not surprised at all when the teen remained still. _Well if that's how you want to play. _His fingers twitched as he cast a spell and quickly took over Shan's mind. He could feel the child fighting his hold, but Celestial Elves were masters of the mind and soon the boy was all but skipping through the portal.

Ryuk stood after he deemed it safe to move, and cracked his back. "Looks like it's time to get this shit show on the road." He motioned to the hero to go through the portal and smirked as the kid obeyed him without question, vanishing in a white light.

When it was Ryuk's turn, Zeon gently grabbed one of his hands as he approached.

"They're fine." He briefly tried to escape Zeon's hold but gave in quickly. _Might as well let him look at them before he drives himself mad._

Zeon pulled his sleeves up and tried not to let his expression show too much. Ryuk's arms were covered in big sore looking scars from where the fire had burned his flesh, and while they did look a lot better, Zeon knew that they still must have been paining the Haniam.

"Guessing from the mission you can still use your bow?" He pulled the sleeves back down and rubbed Ryuk's scarred fingers affectionately.

"Yeah, it hurts like a fucking bitch, but I can do it." He reached behind his back and drew forth his bow, showing it to Zeon like a child would show his friend a new toy. "Shiwi made me a new bow himself since he broke the last one; I call it Paradox." He patted the bow lovingly.

Kaichou snorted. "You're still a useless tool in battle. I thought I told you to rethink your weapon choice; maybe you should use that ugly face of yours to scare enemies away. I bet the whole damn army would run if they saw you coming."

Ryuk huffed and pushed a latch on his bow, two blades quickly shot out the ends, one of them coming dangerously close to Kaichou's face. "What were you saying about my pretty face?"

Kyou and Kaichou both laughed, and Zeon sadly shook his head before shoving Ryuk through the barrier.

On the other side he barely had time to blink before Shigen scooped him up in a bone crushing hug. "Don't you dare leave me again... Kai is ten times more insufferable than he is when you're around."

The barrier closed behind him, which was good, because Shigen tackled him to the ground where it had been and all but shoved his tongue down his throat.

Having missed him just as much, Ryuk didn't really care. He kissed him back with enthusiasm, his hand running up Shigen's chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Shigen deepened the kiss, running his hand through Ryuk's red hair.

Shan watched them intensely still trying to figure out why being with a guy was so damn interesting.

Ryuk noticed that Shan was staring at them and he stuck his middle finger up at him, but his mouth was too busy properly tell him off.

"Orgy in Emo's room!" Kai bounced in the room looking excited as ever, Link was behind him, carrying several scrolls in his arms.

Ryuk finally managed to push Shigen off him and waved at the king, quickly noticing how much more tired he looked since the last time he saw him, he stood and brushed himself off, making sure to send his lover a look.

Link (The king) and other Link caught sight of each other and stared wide eyed.

Kai zoned in on the hero like a heat sensing missile. "Oh. My. Goddess. He is so fucking adorable!" He tackled the startled hero and began poking and prodding him, giggling like a mad man.

Shan crossed his arms over his slightly visible chest and sighed. _There has to be a way to get back to Hyrule, there's no way I'm staying here with a bunch of crazies. _He snapped his fingers at Ryuk, whose teal eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Show me to my quarters; I grow weary and I need my rest."

Shigen hissed at him but Ryuk silenced him with a small pat on the shoulder.

Kai finally noticed Shan and his eyes widened. "Holy crap! YOU came from Ganondorf? You're fucking hot!"

Shan tried not to let any reaction show on his face, he simply turned around and walked out of the room as fast as he could.

Ryuk grumbled. "I better fucking go after him before he goes and jumps of a bridge because he just got hit on by a guy. I swear the only fucking kid I like is my own!" He kissed Shigen again briefly before running after the distraught prince.

Shigen whimpered softly making Link chuckle and went over to lean against the wall near the door.

The other Link wasn't really sure what to do with himself; he tried to pry Kai off of him, but was having no luck.

Link groaned and threw his scrolls down on Shigen's desk. _Might as well get these things finished._

"We need to think of a new name for you." Kai draped himself over the new hero, making the younger man blush.

"I like my name though; why can't it stay Link?"

Link looked up from the document he was reading, "What?"

"Nothing, sweetheart, go back to work; Mommy needs you to bring home the bacon." Kai winked at Link who rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"Now for a name." Kai turned the annoyed hero around to face him, he looked at the kid's face and let his eyes slowly travel downward.

Link (the hero) shifted uncomfortably.

"How about Bob? I like Bob..."

"I don't think that really suits me..." Link's eye twitched violently. This doppelganger or whatever he was, was crazier than he first thought.

"Oh come on, Link!"

Link looked up from his document again, "huh?"

"Not you, Husband! Get back to work!"

The king shook his head, mumbling something about crazy husbands, and went back to his document.

Shigen, who had been standing guard by the door, opted in on the conversation. "I think we should name him Florence..."

"I'm not a dog!"

Kai scratched him behind the ears and he glared at him.

"Fred."

"No."

"George?"

"No."

"Omillio?"

"Hell no..."

"Flanagan?"

"Just stop."

Without looking up from his papers, Link said, "How about Blane?"

The other Link sighed. "Well, at least that name is reasonable."

Kai clapped his hands. "Blane it is then! Blane Bob Billy-Joe Jr!"

"No."

* * *

><p>Ryuk chased after Shan; that kid had long fucking legs, and Ryuk, though he didn't like to admit it was fairly small, so it took him a few minutes to catch up.<p>

He nearly smashed into Shylo who had his head stuck in a book as usual.

"Watch where you're fucking going, Shy!"

Shylo looked up from his reading, surprised to see Ryuk there. "Hey Ryu, where's the fire?" The Haniam looked slightly frazzled, but then again, he always seemed to look frazzled, or pissed off, or both.

"There's no fucking fire, Dumbass; have you seen a tall dark skinned red haired muscular guy walking around?"

Shylo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that was your type, does Shigen know?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." He tried not to burst out laughing as Ryuk's face slowly turned red with anger. _He's so fun to bug! I can see why mom does it all the time. "_And to answer your question, no, I haven't."

Ryuk shoved him out of the way and continued jogging, he looked everywhere in the general area and eventually came to the castle gardens where he finally found Shan sitting on the side of a pond looking down into the water at something.

"There you are, you fucking moron." Ryuk collapsed in a pile beside him and peered down into the water.

A few fish were happily swimming around, ignoring the two people watching them.

"What _are _these things?"

Shan sounded so amazed that if Ryuk had been taking a drink he would have done a spit take before dying of laughter.

"Um... Fish?"

Shan moved his face closer but one of the fish noticed him and shot away, scaring the shit out of the teen, who jumped about a foot in the air. "What kind of creature can breathe under water?"

"Ummmm... Fish?"

* * *

><p>Sparrow sighed sadly.<p>

Today was fun, she had ridden her prized horse around town, talking to many of the townsfolk and soaking up the sun, but when she returned to the castle she was informed that the reply had finally returned from the King of Kaithlaka, and with that her destiny was sealed.

She would be married sooner than she would like.

She held up a picture that an artist had drawn to give her some idea of what he looked like. "Well at least he's pretty, hopefully he's kind too."

She collapsed on her bed for the second time that day.

_I wonder if he likes chocolate?_

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who reviewed, and yes, I put Shan in two of my fanfictions if you're wondering why he's in this and Tarnished Hourglass, I'm testing him out as a character so just pretend they're two different people : D<p>

Until next time~


	3. Bend Over

I feel like a bitch for not updating sooner, blah blah blah, I have some smut to make up for it, and no, I didn't write it, my RL bestie MayDayGraves2347 wrote it. She also has her own story called Glass Bubble on fiction press with all kinds of hot gay men and such, you should go read it... NOW! YOU WILL LOVE JJ!

Okay... after you read this then... jeesh...

Also, Dark Link, so nice to hear from you again! Holy damn!

* * *

><p>Ryuk resisted the urge to hide under the table that morning at breakfast.<p>

It wasn't because Link and Kai were awkwardly glancing at each other, but ignoring each other at the same time. _Because it could mean the role playing in bed last night got a little weird, it's happened to them before._

And it wasn't because Shigen was giving him that smirk that promised they would soon be leaving to find an empty bedroom to have a little fun. _Or an occupied bedroom, that's happened before too..._

And it also wasn't because Blane was trying very hard to show Shan how to properly use eating utensils, seeing as the poor Gerudian prince was use to eating with his fingers. _They're both clueless idiots anyway..._

What really made Ryuk want to hide under the table was the fact that there was a new woman occupying Rush's seat, the seat right across from him. And when Rush came down to eat, he would surely notice this. _This will be the one time I regret my temper being passed onto him..._

The large and elegant doors to the dining hall opened slowly and Ryuk ducked, the movement scaring Shigen and making the general choke on his food.

"Good morning, everyone? Did you all have good sex last night?"

No one answered.

_Oh thank the Gods, it's just Shylo. _Ryuk peeked from under the table just to make sure and turned to glare at Shigen who was giving him a weird look.

Shylo took the silent response as a bad sign and found his seat next to Ryuk, quickly locating the new female and then looking toward the door with a scared expression.

_Well at least SOMEONE caught on._

Shylo leaned over to Ryuk and quietly spoke. "Did you happen to bring a weapon with you today? Or even a shield would do."

"Why the fuck would I have brought a shield to breakfast? It's not like strange women randomly teleporting into the dining hall is a usual occurrence here."

Shylo paled slightly. "We're screwed then, in the non-sexual way of course."

At that moment the doors once again swung open slowly and Rush walked in, in his usual leather getup and a slight spring in his step.

Ryuk and Shylo didn't waste any time ducking under the table.

Sparrow was so bored, and a bit nervous; it was the first time she dined with the king since arriving the day before, and she wasn't surprised at how awkward it was so far. She didn't know any of these people, of course she had heard stories of the legendary heroes who had saved all the people of Kaithlaka from the evil queen Lore; hell it had been her favourite bedtime story.

She could easily tell who they were without asking their names too.

At the head of the table, was of course, King Link who used the power of the Goddesses from his native land to destroy hoards of Lore's undead. _He's kind of girly looking... I was expecting someone a little more rugged looking._

To his left and her right was his shadow Kaiten, who apparently had a habit of being loud and brash, and even a little perverted. _As long as he doesn't try anything on me, but his silver hair looks so soft, I wonder what he washes it with?_

To the King's right was the General Shigen who was eating something gross and bloody-looking. He was captured by Lore and put under her control. He brought down a camp full of Celestial elves single-handed. _He's what I pictured the King to look like; handsome and manly, a perfect knight in shining armour._

And next to the General and right across from her was Ryuk; who was chewing on a bloody piece of meat much like Shigen. He was the fiery red head who crossed the land and shot Lore out of a window to save the love of his life. _They make such a handsome pair! I don't understand why father disagreed with their love._

When the door opened and Ryuk flew under the table, scaring the shit out of his lover; she had to suppress the urge to laugh.

A young elf came in, saying something about sex and then took the seat next to Ryuk and stared at her for a moment before whispering something to the red head. _That must be the King's adopted son, Shylo..._

There were a few other people in the room that she had never heard of; the young man sitting next to her looked quite similar to the king, and she could only guess that he was the King's bastard son or something close to it. Next to him was a very tall, dark skinned and handsome man.

_Now all we're missing is the king's brother Zeon, and Vii. _ But Zeon was currently in a different land the last time she heard, and Vii and her husband died a long time ago, but they did have a great-great-grandson who was currently a knight in the royal guard.

When the doors opened again, and another young man walked in, she was the one to jump this time when both Shylo and Ryuk flew under the table.

_My word, what are they both so scared of?_

But when she looked up she suddenly knew the answer.

Rush; the adopted son of the General and Ryuk was smiling down at her, and unfortunately the smile wasn't friendly at all.

"You're in my seat."

Sparrow looked around him at the multiple unoccupied seats at the large dining table. "Are there not other places you can be seated?"

Rush followed her eyes toward the empty seats and looked back at her. "Indeed there are, but the only problem is the fact that I don't want to sit just anywhere; I want to sit in my spot."

Sparrow furrowed her brow, confused as to why where you sat was such a big deal to this man. "Why?"

Rush tilted his head, confused for a moment. "Well you see, _woman, _I've been sitting in that spot since I came here; it's across from my parents so I can still see them without having to deal with what they do with their hands under the table."

There was a curse from under the table that undoubtedly came from Ryuk.

"It's also right next to Kai, who is surprisingly fun to tease when he is pms-ing."

Kai stuck his middle finger up at him and went back to eating.

"And last but not least, it's perfect throwing distance away from Shylo, so when he reads those stupid books at the table I can throw food at him to bug him, knowing his aim is too horrid to hit me when he starts throwing shit back."

There was another curse from under the table that they all ignored.

Sparrow shrugged. "I guess there's only one problem then."

"And what's that?"

She picked up her fork and stuffed a mouth full of eggs in her face, after making a show of slowing chewing and swallowing, she said, "I was here first."

Link held up a spare plate as a sorry shield. _So much for having to marry her, she'll be dead within the next few seconds..._

Surprisingly Rush was able to hold his temper, he pulled out her chair and shook it. "Get out."

Sparrow grabbed onto the sides of the chair so she wouldn't fall off. "Bite me."

"I might take you up on that offer; I am a little hungry anyway."

Sparrow held up her fork. "Then fight me."

The shaking stopped as Rush quickly picked up his fork.

Shigen quickly joined his lover under the table.

Rush thrust the fork at Sparrow's face, obviously intending to gouge her eyes out, but she quickly caught the fork with her own, the end of it getting tangled in hers and twisted.

The fork went flying out of Rush's hand and landed right in Kai's food. The shadow glared at them before picking up the fork and throwing it out the window with a growl.

Both fighters watched the fork sail out the window before they both burst out laughing.

"Bitch, you are crazy." Rush picked up Blane (who screamed like a girl) with little effort and placed him on Shan's lap (who looked really confused) and took the ex-hero's now empty seat. "I'm Rush; nice to meet you." He held out a hand to her and she accepted it with another burst of laughter.

"Sparrow; and it's also a pleasure." She shivered at how cold his skin was, but she was glad he no longer wanted to kill her. "So, aren't you a vampire? Why are you up during the day?"

Rush shrugged. "King Link knows some pretty magical spells; I can't go in direct sunlight, and I feel like shit, but I still make the effort to join these idiots for meals so they won't miss me."

"Fascinating."

Rush smirked. "I know I am! Would you like to walk back to my room with me? I could use the company before I go to bed. I know my boyfriend isn't free to do so right now."

Sparrow resisted the urge to jump for joy. "Yes, that would be wonderful." She stood and allowed Rush to lead her out of the dining hall.

Once the doors closed behind them Ryuk poked his head up from under the table. "What the fuck just happened?"

Shylo appeared next and unruffled his tousled hair with a few grumbles. "Whatever, all I know is that I've lost my appetite for the next week." He stood up from his seat and waved goodbye to everyone.

Blane used the moment of calm to jump off of Shan's lap, blushing all the way up to the tips of his pointed ears. "I have... things to do in my room."

Kai laughed. "Make sure to use lotion, it makes it more enjoyable and helps stop chaffing."

The ex-hero stopped in his tracks, his blush getting brighter. "Even though I have no idea what you're talking about, I can only guess that you're saying something perverted, so no, I will not use lotion." He turned his back with a huff and stomped out of the room.

"Lotion? Oh I get it. He means for polishing swords." Shan stood up and chased after the retreating hero. "Wait, Blane! Let's polish our swords together!"

Kai almost did a face-plant into his food but opted for laughing like a maniac instead.

Ryuk sighed and tried not to shake his head at all their stupidity. _I'm surrounded by idiots... _He jumped and yelped as someone groped him from under the table.

He grabbed onto Shigen's hand that was slowly moving up his inner thigh. "Fuck off, bastard; not here!"

Shigen smirked at him from under the table. "But love, I think your sword might need polishing too..."

"No!"

Kai poked Link's arm, looking less grumpy than he had been before breakfast. "Hey, if Shigen's going to give Ryuk blow job under the table again, I say they let us join or get the fuck out."

Ryuk needed no further prompting. He was soon up and dragging Shigen out the door, making sure to give the married couple the finger on his way out.

Once they were alone, Kai was quick to jump on Link's lap and wrap his arms around the king's neck. "So what are we going to do now my lord?"

"Nothing with the servants watching; and I thought you were in a bad mood?"

"Well I was because _she's _here, but after today's incident I realized she's probably not going to be around for much longer, so I'm quite please all of a sudden." He purred like a kitten and leaned forward to nibble on Link's lower lip.

Link sighed and motioned for the servants to leave them. Once they were completely alone, Link dipped his head down to capture Kai's lips in a heated kiss.

"So... hot make up sex then?" Kai buried his head into Link's neck to nip and the sensitive flesh he found there.

"Bend over the table and we'll take it from there."

Kai hopped off of Link's lap, quickly pulling his pants down to his knees. He bent over the table and screamed, "Oh take now me, you big beast!"

Link turned rather red, but he leaned over his shadow, kissing his neck. "How have we been together this long and you still make me blush?"

Kai wiggled his ass, rubbing up against Link's hardened cock. "Don't deny that you love it, Lover."

Link pulled back and pulled his pants down. "I love you, how about that?"

"More than that stupid princess?" purred Kai, turning to look at him with a slight scowl on his face.

Link sighed, leaning over to kiss Kai's cheek, nuzzling his skin. "Kai..."

Kai harrumphed and pushed him off. "She won't make you happy like I do. I bet she's never even given anyone a blow job before. That's not very reassuring."

Link laughed and pushed Kai back down against the table. "Stop worrying." He coated his hand with spit and then rubbed it on his hard-on. Then he lined himself up at Kai's entrance.

"Come on, Hot Stuff; fuck me already."

Link huffed in irritation and pushed in until he was completely pressed up against the shadow.

Kai moaned. "Yeah, that's it, Link. Oh god, fuck me."

Link thrusted into Kai, driving him further into the table. The shadow moaned loudly (like a whore, as Ryuk would say).

Link moved his hips, hitting his prostate. Kai whimpered and muttered, "Again."

Link drove into him harder, making the plates and silverware on the table rattle as he drove them both over the edge, Kai swearing like a sailor as he came.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf had always been an impatient man, it was usually his downfall, like the first time he tried to claim Hyrule, things didn't go quite as planned, mostly because of a certain green clad elf, but if only he had stopped and thought things <em>through.<em>

Which was why he was so pissed off right now. Nothing was happening.

_When is this war going to happen? I'm going to kill someone if I can't kill someone soon._

He chuckled at his own thoughts before standing up from the chair behind his desk and walking to the door of his room.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, yelling at the nearest guard, "Has anyone killed anyone yet?"

The guard shook her head and Ganondorf smacked his head on the side of the door. "Fine, tell me right away if it happens. I don't want to miss the action." He closed the door and walked back over to his desk, taking his seat and the uncomfortable chair once again.

He soon grew bored of sitting and leaned back to relax and let his eyes slowly close. Just before he fell asleep he felt the point of a sharp weapon poke at his neck.

Ganondorf didn't bother opening his eyes. "I see, very clever Zelda; sending an assassin after me."

He pushed at the assassin just as the knife moved to slice his throat open, the scent of blood quickly filled the air.

* * *

><p>Shan looked up from polishing one of his Scimitars, a frown quickly forming on his face.<p>

Blane looked up from his own blade, noting the frown on the Prince's face. "Something wrong, Shan?"

Shan shook his head. "It's nothing. I just thought I felt... Never mind." He sighed and put his scimitar down, no longer interested in cleaning it.

"You look awfully tense." Blane placed his blade next to Shan's and crawled over to sit next to him on the floor.

"Well my father is on the verge of war; of course that's nothing to stress over."

"Sorry, I'm not really in tune with all the crazy stuff happening around me, but if it helps," he crawled behind the prince who was watching him with some wariness. "What, I'm just going to give you a massage."

Shan seemed to except this answer and relaxed the muscles in his shoulders a bit as the ex-hero's fingers quickly found all the knots and massaged them out.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Shan asked, wincing as Blane found a more stubborn knot that refused to leave without a fight.

"My mother showed me how to; she was the village healer so she knew how to do a bunch of weird things." Blane tried not to blush as Shan let out a rather loud moan.

"Is your mother... Is she still-?"

"She's dead." Link sighed, not wanting to bring up the subject. "Get on the bed, it will be more comfortable and I'll be able to get the knots in your lower back."

Shan chuckled. "Well this is honestly the first time a man has ever asked me to get in his bed, and since you're cute I guess I'll go along with it."

Blane smacked himself in the face and prayed to the Goddess to give him the courage he needed to face these people who were so determined to be perverted and make him blush. "Whatever, just get on the damn bed!"

"Yes, Sir!" Shan wiggled his eyebrows and jumped on the bed a little too enthusiastically, patting the side of it in invitation to the flustered ex-hero before lying down on his stomach.

"Don't call me sir unless you want me to start calling you soldier." Blane crawled up onto the bed and onto Shan, trying not to blush while massaging Shan's back. _Holy crap, he has nice back muscles. I wish I was all buff like him..._

"Ah! Yes! Harder!"

"What the hell? Why did you say that?" It was official, his face would never go back to normal; he was going to be red forever.

"I don't know. I wanted to fuck with you I guess?" Shan laughed when the ex-hero hit him on the head playfully.

There was a knock at the door and both of them jumped.

"If you guys are having kinky sex, stop now; I'm coming in." The door opened and Shylo slipped in with another guy behind him.

When they saw what was happening, Shylo sighed sadly. "Aw, here I was, all ready to catch them in the act."

Blane laid his head on Shan's back. _Yep, I got the immortal blush happening right here..._

Shan growled, not liking the fact that his massage therapy was over. "What did you want, Shylo?"

"Oh come on, Shan; don't be a bitch. I wanted you to meet my boyfriend seeing as you were the one who made a comment about him not existing the other day." He gestured to the man standing next to him.

Shan rolled his eyes. "Really? Zack Rapier from Shigen's clan? How much did you pay him to be your boyfriend?"

Zack laughed and stepped out of Shylo's hitting range in case the fists started flying. "He didn't pay me anything actually; all he had to do was crawl into my bed half asleep and drunk and use me as a pillow. It was love at first hangover."

Shylo walked over to him and deliberately stepped on his foot while the rest of them laughed.

* * *

><p>Sparrow sipped slowly at her tea and breathed in the fresh air of the gardens. It was a pleasant enough day to sit around and do nothing, like most spoiled princesses were expected to do, but Sparrow was itching to take Galdian out for a ride and explore the new territory. She might even ask the king if he wanted to join, even though he didn't look like the type for joyrides through meadows. <em>Though walking Rush back to his room was fun, he's so strange, and I've never met a vampire before.<em>

"Enjoying yourself, Princess?"

_Speaking of the king…_

Sparrow set her cup down on the table and turned around in her chair to smile at him. She was still having trouble getting over how pretty he was, and those pointed elf ears gave him an almost exotic look. "Very much so, my Lord; care to join me?"

Link tried to ignore the hiss that quietly came from his shadow. He nodded motioning for Roxven to stay put near the entranceway, and walked over to take the other empty seat.

A nearby servant quickly placed a warm cup of tea in front of him and he quickly nodded his head in thanks. "So are you happy here, Princess?"

"Sparrow; just Sparrow. And yes, I find your castle rather warm and welcoming." She picked up her cup and sipped at her tea again, trying to ignore how awkward the situation was beginning to feel. _Picture him in a dress or something, you need to smile girl! _But the image only made her giggle.

"So, uh, Sparrow." Link stopped to clear his throat, "what do you do for fun? Um… Make dresses or something?" He cringed at how sexist it sounded, but he had no idea of how he was suppose to get to know her better.

Sparrow tried not to choke on her tea. "Ummmm… I prefer making bows."

Link raised an eyebrow, the mood switching from awkward to curious. "Bows?"

Sparrow nodded and then sighed, the whole act was getting hard to maintain. "They expect me to act like a woman around you to please you, but most women are so boring. All they do is sit around and talk about dresses or babies, while I'd rather be out riding or practicing with my sword." She stopped her rant and waiting to see what the king would do. _Hopefully he doesn't get all freaked out…_

But to her surprise, the king actually started shaking his head in agreement. "I know, that's why I prefer me- I mean…. manly women, like yourself."

Ignoring the comment, Sparrow almost jumped on him, but instead slammed her hand on the table and pointed an accusing finger at him, scaring the life out of everyone in the vicinity. "I knew it! You do seem the type to fancy men! You sure are pretty enough!"

Link's eyes almost fell out of his head when he realized what he did. "No! You got it all wrong! I don't! I like women!"

She leaned closer to him until the tip of her finger was poking his nose. "You probably have a boyfriend already, don't you? A big muscled knight!" She looked at Roxven, "He's just your type! A strong man to protect you!"

Roxven shook his head, looking startled after suddenly being brought into the conversation.

Link narrowed his eyes and grabbed the attacking finger. "Hey! What makes you think I'd bottom?"

"Who wouldn't think that?"

Inside Link's shadow, Kai was dying with laughter.

"You even look like a woman! I can already picture you '_Oh yes, my knight, please take me_!'"

"NO!"

"Show me your BIG sword!"

Link fell off his chair while Sparrow burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>I got the next chapter planned out, I just need to write it, so hopefully it will be up soonish.<p>

Ahhhhhh, I miss the days where I had enough energy to update weekly!


	4. Take the Shot

I have returned~ And I bring gifts! Yay!

Thanks to all who have reviewed. if I didn't reply to you I'm sorry, I always get confused about which ones I do reply to, then get scared I might reply again...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rush landed softly on the ground and folded his wings neatly behind his back, readjusting his leather coat back into an organized state after his flight. Now looking more presentable, he continued into the cave where a meeting was being held.<p>

The guards at the doors nodded and waved him through when they spotted him; Rush gave the nearest one a pat on the shoulder before walking into the darkness.

At the back of the cave was a table where four vampires sat; they had been in mid-discussion but stopped when they noticed Rush enter.

An older vampire with grey steaks through his black hair addressed him first. He was Hothgon, leader of this vampire council and of the Northern vampire clan. "Good evening, Rush; take a seat. We have much to discuss." He gestured for Rush to take the seat across from him at the round table, and Rush quickly complied.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" Rush tilted his chair back and slammed his boots on the stone table, ignoring the glares that the others sent him. "World domination? The best way to get wine stains out of silk? Which I believe is impossible by the way, so let's not go there."

"Be quiet, you impudent child!" Vash, from the Northern vampire tribe, was livid. "I cannot stand children! Now take your filthy feet off the table before I rip them off!" He growled at the youth to make his point, his fangs barred.

Rush scoffed and readjusted his feet, slamming them down on the table again. "If you forget, I'm your only source of information for the inside of the Royal family, so I suggest you deal with it."

"Why you-"

"Vash, enough." Hothgon held up his hand to stop the argument. "Now let us continue, what have you to say about the princess that now resides in the castle Rush?"

Rush shrugged and picked at his claws. "She seems decent enough, I doubt King Link will touch her though; she doesn't seem his type."

The leader of the Western clan, Lenon; who was about Rush's age snorted. "Yeah, I hear he likes men and that he's fucking all of his royal guard."

Rush snarled. "Watch what you say about my uncle or I'll tear that tongue out of your fucking mouth and make you eat it."

All amusement faded Lenon's face and he immediately went silent.

"If we could get back on topic..." Hothgon directed this at the two younger vampires. "We still have yet to come up with a way to make the king leave Kaithlaka without starting a war, and then there's the matter of who will take the throne."

Eve, the Lady of the East was next to speak. "I still believe Lore's nephew should never have given up the throne. I would have followed him without question knowing that he has his father's blood. Rekaeroth was a good man and King; I served as one of his royal guards for years, and even saw after the care of the young prince when he was a child."

The last leader, Gabriel; Lady of the south, nodded in agreement to Eve's words.

"I don't give a fuck who gets the throne, I just want out. Link is unhappy, and so are my parents, and even Hyrule is going crazy right now."

The table was silent.

Finally Hothgon spoke. "Where exactly are you going to go? If you do not wish to stay here or return to Hyrule..."

"Uncle always talked about other lands that are out there, lands with no magic. They're all cut off from us because of that, he's been there before and I want to see them for myself. Then we can go back to the way we were before, always on an adventure, not worried about Lords or wars."

Rush brought his feet off the table and stood up. "I trust you will all think of something. Hell, go ahead and talk to the other crazy Lord of the kingdom; I bet they'd love to get rid of us all." He waved at them and walked back to the entrance of the cave, not sparring them another glance.

Once he was back outside in the chill of the night air, he inhaled deeply. _I don't know if leaving it to the idiots will help, but what other choice do I have? Link won't leave Kaithlaka unless he forced. We just have to think of a way to do it..._

He spread his wings and took flight, quickly making his way back to the castle as the sun started slowly slinking over the horizon.

The spell that Link placed on him kept him from going up in flames, but it did nothing to shield his eyes or ease his discomfort. Luckily for him he made it back the castle before the sun was completely out and ran to his room, slamming his door behind him.

"Rush?" A voice from the direction of his bed spoke out.

Rush smiled and took off his jacket, throwing it to the side dramatically. "Honey! I'm home!"

"Be quiet. D-do you want to wake the whole castle?"

Rush's eyes adjusted to the darkness and his night vision kicked in, his smile grew bigger upon seeing his mate curled up in a ball under the blankets on his bed. He stripped himself naked, ignoring the complaints from the occupant of his bed, skipped over and slipped under the blankets.

"Don't worry, I guarantee everyone is up having their morning screw before the day gets started."

Seth shook his head sadly. "I think you've been hanging around Kai too m-much, you're starting to sound like him."

Rush leaned down to kiss Seth, loving how his eyelids slowly closed over his violet eyes, and even though Seth couldn't blush, he knew he would if it were possible.

Rush believed he had the most amazing mate the world had to offer. Seth was quiet and shy, and sometimes sad, and he had the cutest little stutter when he was nervous. Not to mention he was gorgeous with his soft brown locks and the most unique violet eyes he had ever seen, they were outlined with a bright yellow that made the dark purple stand out beautifully.

"So what did my dad have you do for him this time? Sneak into Sparrow's room to see if she was plotting our deaths?"

Like a few of the Haniam like Ryuk and Shigen, Seth also had an ability, he could make himself invisible to the point where even demons like Kai couldn't sense or smell that he was there.

Seth opened his eyes again. "No... He had me on watch in the King's room to make sure no assassins tried to kill him, but the shadow came in and t-they..."

"Ohhhhhh. Haha, I'll talk to father and make him find someone to watch Uncle; your innocent eyes shouldn't see the things that they do. One time I walked into Link-"

Seth covered Rush's mouth with his hands, he tried to glare at his mate, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Rush moved his hands and kissed him again, smirking when his mate let out a needy moan. "Hmm, why don't I show you what they did instead?"

* * *

><p>Ryuk stared down the shaft of his arrow, his ability kicking in and making the target seem as though it was placed right in front of him. He took a deep breath and held it to steady his arm, only a person with eyes as sharp as his would have noticed the slight tremor of his arms.<p>

He released his breath and-

"BOO!"

"GAH!"

The arrow went flying past the target to imbed itself in the wooden wall behind it.

Ryuk turned to the person who had deliberately fucked up his shot, not at all surprised to see Kai smiling back at him. "Listen, you fuck face bastard, you better stop fucking scaring me or I'm going to nail you to the wall and practice shooting on you!"

Kai fanned himself. "Wow, that can be taken in more ways than one. Thanks for the mental image."

The red head's glare stopped for a moment while he tried to figure out what Kai was saying, and then his mouth opened in horror when he caught on.

"Bend over, you bastard, so I can shoot an arrow up your ass!" Ryuk took out an arrow and drew his bow, proving that he was serious.

"Sorry Ryu, I've had enough bending over for one week." Kai cackled and dodged the arrow that was poorly aimed for his head.

Ryuk continued to shoot at him while Kai dodged; the shadow was quick and Ryuk had to admit that he was enjoying himself. He would ever actually aim to hit his friend, times like this had become some kind of a game; both of them wanted Ryuk's arms to get better.

Kai dodged another arrow and threw himself at the Haniam, not giving him another chance to load his bow; he tackled the smaller man to the ground and smirked down at him. "I win this round, Ryu."

Ryuk returned the smirk. "Oh yeah?" He activated the two blades on the end of his bow, the nearest one digging into Kai's side, aimed at his heart.

"Awwww, Ryuk, is that your bow or are you just happy to see me?" The shadow wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled when Ryuk's smirk turned into a glare.

"Dear Goddesses! Can't you be serious for once in your life!" He kicked Kai off him and jumped to his feet. "I don't see how my dick could be stabbing you in the side anyway! So that didn't even make sense!"

Kai picked himself and gave him a shrug. "It still embarrassed you, so it doesn't matter. You must pass out from shock every time Shigen fucks you. 'Oh my lord! What is that? It's so huge, General Shiwi!'"

Kai had to duck when another arrow flew at his head.

"_I do NOT say shit like that_!" Ryuk shot another arrow at the perverted demon, almost crying in relief when he dived into the shadows and disappeared.

"Fucking pervert..." The Haniam sighed and turned back to his target while drawing his bow again, his arms started shaking uncontrollably, not allowing him to aim for a clear shot. _Stupid fucking arms! Work damn it!_

He was about to throw the bow over the wall when he felt someone press themselves against his back, steadying his arms by placing their hands on his. "Take the shot..."

Ryuk relaxed into Shigen's arms, lining his arrow up again until it was set for a bull's eye, and then released.

The arrow stayed true and hit the target dead centre with a 'thwak!' Ryuk's hands twitched again and he dropped the bow with a curse.

Shigen spun him around and pressed the younger man into his chest before he could bend over to pick up his weapon. "It will take time, Love... You know that... Just give it time..."

Ryuk pushed him away and scooped up his bow off the ground. "I don't want to wait though! I want them to get better right now! I'm sick and tired of not being able to go out there and fight for my friends!"

"We aren't fighting yet... Hopefully we won't be fighting as long as Link can keep up the act of marrying the princess..." Shigen gently pried the bow from Ryuk's fingers and ran his hand along the wood. "And if we do fight... I made Paradox here so it will be able to protect you better... You don't need a steady hand to stab someone, Love..." He flicked the switch that brought out the two blades and stared at it lovingly.

Ryuk grabbed the bow back from him with a snarl. "That's all fine and fucking dandy, but what the hell is the point of having an ability like mine if you can't use it?"

"Zeon says the more you rest them the quicker they'll heal..."

"Fuck Zeon."

"And the more you eat... the faster they'll heal..."

"Fuck eating!"

"And I think-"

"Fuck you!"

Shigen raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Ryuk was in such a bad mood today, it's not like the problem with his arms was new. "Well if you want to... but we are in the middle of the court yard, Love... Someone might see..."

Ryuk deactivated the blades and whacked Shigen over the head with the end of his bow. "That's not what I meant, asshole, and you know it." He grinned, "It's not like being in public every stopped you before anyway, so don't start."

"And just when I start to think you're going to act innocent for the rest of your life..."

"You and Kai both need to fuck off! I can be dirty when I want to!"

Shigen chuckled. "You mean when you fall in a puddle or something?"

"No! I can be...perverted if I want!"

Shigen crossed his arms over his chest, silently telling Ryuk to continue.

Ryuk shoved his face into Shigen's. "I'm gonna throw you on the ground, rip off your clothes and ride you so hard-"

"..."

"..."

"So hard you'll what...?"

Ryuk glared at his lover. "You know what? Fuck it! You think of the rest!" He turned away and marched off, muttering under his breath, leaving Shigen alone to stand and think of exactly where Ryuk was going with the end of that sentence.

* * *

><p>Zeon tightened the bandage around Ganondorf's ribs, ignoring the pained sound that escaped the King's lips. "Well maybe if you didn't fool around so much when there's an assassin after you, you wouldn't end up with a hole in your chest to begin with."<p>

"Silence elf, I don't need a lecture from you." Ganondorf poured himself some wine from the pitcher sitting on his desk and drank it down quickly. "I take it I'm going to live then?"

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Zeon replied jokingly while walking over to stand next to the corpse of the assassin. "Who would be brave enough to come after someone like you anyway? He must have been either really brave or really stupid, truthfully."

He flipped the corpse over and had to swallow a scream.

Ganondorf noticed how quickly the colour drained from the elf's face. "What is the matter? Do you know him?"

"I... Yes..." Zeon backed away from the corpse. "It's Seeker, he was Lore's assassin. But he was killed by Shigen and then brought back to life with necromancy and then died again with Lore. There's no explanation as to why he would be _here._"

"So I killed a dead guy? No fun..." Ganondorf downed the rest of his wine, not really bothered by the reborn dead man.

"You do realize that this makes things more complicated right?" Zeon tore off his cloak and draped it over the dead man.

"How so? You're not scarred that Lore will come back are you?"

"No, I'm more worried about the fact that we have a new necromancer on our hands that obviously was close to Lore, or they're a fanatic of some sorts." Zeon poured a small cup of wine for himself and sipped at it lightly.

"One more person for me to find and kill before this war is over, looks like I'll be having more fun than I thought." The smile that the evil king gave Zeon sent shivers down the elf's spine.

"You're a scary man... truthfully..."

* * *

><p>Blane finished braiding a piece of Shan's hair and patted the prince on the head. "There! Now you look bad ass!"<p>

Shan picked the braid up in his hand; the ex hero had somehow gotten a yellow ribbon and a few white beads in the braid too, how he did that the prince would never know.

"Yeah, because nothing says bad ass like a man that walks into battle with washed and clean beautiful hair that a woman has obviously had fun playing with for the day." He did like the braid though; he planned on keeping it in there for a while.

"I'm not a woman though, so shut up." He moved over to Shylo and began braiding his long hair back in the same manner as Shan's.

Zack, who had declined the braiding due to the fact that it would make it harder to spike his hair, disagreed. "Who knows, maybe you could use it as a distraction of some sorts; your enemy will be so busy looking at your new style that he won't even notice the sword in his gut till it's too late."

They were all lazing around in the castle gardens. It had become a favourite place of Shan since he discovered the fish there. And Shylo and Zack had nothing better to do that day, so they decided to tag along.

Blane rolled his eyes as he finished with Shylo's hair, who looked up from his book for a moment to smile in thanks before going back to it.

Shan picked at the braid again. "So where did you learn how to do this again?"

"I thought I explained that my mother showed me strange things. It happens when you're raised by women, okay?"

"I was also raised by women, but they were more concerned about teaching me how to kill a man in thirty different ways, than teaching me how to sew."

Blane blushed and picked at the grass he was sitting on. "I don't know how to sew..."

Shan chuckled. "I could ask the new princess to teach you, but I'm afraid she might be manlier than you..."

Blane grumbled and Zack laughed loudly at him.

"I don't know how to sew, but I do know how to knit."

Even Shylo looked up from his book at that one. "Really? That's sad, my friend."

"How did you kill monsters back in Hyrule?" Shan asked the hero while sliding over to sit next to him. "Did you stab them with your sewing needles? Pamper them to death? I know! You gave them a massage and they were so pleased they left you alone!"

Blane said nothing but reached over to press down on one of the pressure points on Shan's neck, immobilizing him completely. "I could hurt someone with my useless knowledge; do you know how much it would hurt to be stabbed in a pressure point with one of my sewing needles?"

He released Shan and smiled at the prince, daring him to say something else.

Shan was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing and hugged the ex-hero to his side. "You're going to make an amazing wife someday; you could even be mine if you wanted."

Blane shook his head, trying to ignore the blush creeping on his face. "No thanks, I'm not into stuck up jerks."

Shylo slammed his book close, making all of them jump. "Okay, I'm out of here before you two start fondling each other. Come on, Zack."

"Yes, wife!" Zack got to his feet and quickly followed after his boyfriend, waving goodbye to the two on the grass. "I want to be the best man at the wedding by the way; make sure it happens!"

"I'll keep you posted." Shan yelled after him and then turned back to Blane, who was the colour of a tomato at this point. "What do you think? Would you like to be my princess?"

"No."

Shan ruffled the smaller man's hair, almost giggling when he was pushed away roughly; the sound of someone walking toward them made him stop pestering Blane and turn to greet their new visitor.

Ryuk stopped a few feet away from them, holding onto Paradox. He had obviously just come from the training grounds.

Shan waved him over. "Come sit down with us. We're discussing how Blane here would make a good wife."

Blane growled at him but soon fell silent when he realized Ryuk hadn't said anything.

"Ryuk?" Shan stood up and walked toward the silent Haniam. "What's wrong, you seem angrier than usual..."

Ryuk said nothing, but instead pulled an arrow from his quiver and drew his bow.

Blane got to his feet, not exactly sure what was happening, but something didn't feel right.

The arrow was fixed on Shan's heart; the prince was too scared to move, afraid that if he did his friend would strike him down.

Ryuk inhaled deeply, the sign that he was about to shoot.

Shan moved toward him, "Ryuk? What the hell-"

"Move!" Blane threw himself at Shan just as Ryuk released his arrow.

A pained scream filled the air, and afterwards, silence.

* * *

><p>Link and Kai wrestled around on their bed, both of them were half naked and they seemed to be headed to soon fully naked as Link ripped off his husband's pants and flipped him over on his stomach, pinning him to the bed with a laugh.<p>

"Not tonight, Kai. I'm topping this time; you did the last two nights."

Kai turned his head to give the king a pout. "Oh, come on! You're so hot when you're moaning and screaming my name under me."

"Same goes to you." Link began kissing a path down Kai's back, stopping to mark the pale skin with small love bites that would bruise by the end of the night.

Kai growled happily as his lover moved lower until he was kissing the soft skin of his lower back. "Hurry up and go lower, you fucking tease."

Link was just about to comply when their bedroom door opened dramatically.

"My King! I-"

Link looked over in horror as Sparrow gaped at them from the doorway.

Roxven was behind her with his arms around her waist, like he had been attempting to hold her back.

Kai wiggled his ass. "What's the hold up, big man?"

Link pulled a blanket over the two of them, his face completely red. "Do you not see what is happening right now?"

Kai looked over at the princess, whose face was just as red as the king's. "Yes, I see, but I don't give a fuck."

"I guess this is a bad time to ask you if you wanted to go for a ride?" Sparrow didn't know if she'd be able to look either of them in the eye again for a while. _Who would have thought? The shadow is his lover? And he's topping! How did that happen?_

Kai grumbled. "Well, we were about to go for a ride, but you kind of interrupted us..."

Fortunately Sparrow caught on faster than Ryuk and she burst out in a fit of giggles. "So it was a private ride of sorts?"

Behind her, Roxven sighed and released her, slapping a hand over his face.

"Well yeah, it did involve privates..."

Link picked up the nearest pillow and attempted to smother himself with it.

Just then Shigen pushed his way into the room. His usually emotionless face was gone and replaced with a wide eyed and worried expression.

Link pulled the pillow away from his face, his brain kicking into serious mode. "What's wrong?"

Shigen closed his eyes, like it hurt him to say the words. "It's Ryuk... He... shot Blane..."

* * *

><p>Don't kill me...<p> 


	5. A Sticky Situation

There was blood everywhere. Shan may have been raised in a world full of bloodshed, and his tribe of Gerudians loved bloodshed, but his father had kept him sheltered from most of it.

He never told him how much a person bleeds while they're dying.

Shan knelt at Blane's side, holding his hands over the hole in his chest. Ryuk's arrow was so powerful it went right through the boy's body, almost piercing his heart, and now there wasn't even anything there to stop the bleeding.

He could hear yelling and he didn't know if it was somebody else or himself, it didn't matter. All that mattered was saving Blane, who had become a close friend to him.

Blane's eyes were half open, his pupils dilated as he stared up past Shan's head, not seeming to notice him. Shock from the blood loss probably, or shock from the pain.

He looked behind him to see if Ryuk was still there. His heart sank when he saw the arrow lined up for his heart again, and this time there was no one to jump in front of him.

He closed his eyes and leaned over Blane's chest; hoping the weight of his dead body would still help to keep the wound closed until someone came, that is, if someone came at all.

When he found himself alive after a few seconds, he opened one eye and peeked at the red head to see what the hold up was.

He was surprised to see the general's back was to him and he was holding his arms around his lover, probably trying to calm whatever rage had come over him.

When Shigen turned to speak to him, he had to concentrate very hard to understand his words. "Shan... I have to take him somewhere safe for now... don't leave Blane's side... I'll be back with help..." And with his arms still around his lover, he all but dragged him from the scene, leaving Shan to take care of Blane.

"H-hey..."

Shan almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Blane's voice. He looked down and saw two half lidded blue eyes staring up at him. He went to say something, but the words caught in his throat.

"I'm the one who's... hurt, why you look so... sad..?" Blane somehow managed to smile, even as the life blood was draining from his body in rivers.

"You're going to die." Shan flinched at his own words, even if they were the complete truth. Blane might have had a chance if Zeon was still at the castle, but he was in Hyrule with Ganondorf, and Link had said before that he sucked at healing magic.

"So... dramatic. And here I thought... I was the woman... here."

Shan didn't reply, and Blane didn't ask for one. He didn't know how long he sat there, starring at Blane's face, trying to remember everything about it so he could recall him in later years after his death.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been a while. The flow of blood had almost stopped flowing and Blane's breathing was becoming more laboured, his skin was turning cold. He didn't even have to energy to talk anymore, he just starred up at Shan, smiling and trying to offer him comfort.

"Move."

Someone was pulling him away. He lashed out at them and two more joined in to drag him off Blane. Shadows wrapped themselves around him and kept him in place.

Link ran next to Blane's side to inspect the wound. Ryuk had done a good job of it. The arrow didn't get his heart, but it must have ripped out a major artery. "Shit, we need Zeon."

Kai leaned down next to the king and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Zeon can't get here in time, you know that."

"Ganondorf can open a portal-"

"And how do we contact Ganondorf?"

Link fell silent.

Shigen knelt on the other side of the boy who's eyes were closed now, within the next few minutes he would be dead. "I can save him..."

Link and Kai looked up at him with confusion.

"Though some might prefer to be dead... rather than to be alive and dead... caught between worlds..."

Both their eyes widened, finally catching on to what the Haniam was saying.

"You haven't turned anyone since Ryuk have you?" Link looked down at the broken boy who looked to be on his last shuddering breaths. "Do it."

Shigen nodded and rolled his sleeve up to reveal his wrist, without flinching he bit into it with his fangs, and then held it up to Blane's mouth, letting some of his sluggish black blood slowly start to trickle in. "It only takes a drop... my blood is like a virus... it will take hold of him," he pulled away and licked the wound to stop the bleeding. "He'll die first... everything will shut down... then the fever will start... the pain... He'll scream a lot... thrash wildly... and if you're close enough he'll attack you..."

Blane's breathing stopped, Link tried not to shiver at the sight of the dead body. He was never good around dead things.

Shigen continued, "Eventually the fever will go away and his mind will clear... his heart will start beating again, but slower than he's used to... he'll realize he can't see very well... and can't stand bright lights... and will get confused when he realizes he's never cold anymore... And then the cravings will start... the need to devour flesh.. to rip out throats and drink the blood like a fine tasting wine... he'll always be hungry..." Shigen stood and picked up the boy in his arms, "and in the end... like all of us... he'll hate himself..."

* * *

><p>Sparrow danced around the gardens. There was a certain waltzing song that was currently stuck in her head, and try as she might, she couldn't get it out. So she gave up and started dancing.<p>

Not that she liked dancing, she rather hated it, especially when you were at a ball in those horrible heavy dresses that squeezed you so tight you couldn't breathe.

_I don't think the king will mind if I refuse to dance at the ball, or loosen up my dress just a little. _She laughed out loud and twirled. _And here I thought coming here was going to be horrible, I have more freedom than I had at home, and even though I have to 'marry' the king, I don't have to worry about sleeping with him. He probably doesn't even know where to put it..._

Her face turned red at her own thoughts and she burst out laughing.

Roxven watched her from afar, trying not to shake his head at how weird the princess was acting. He wanted to be with his king, but he had been ordered to watch over her and make sure she didn't get in trouble. _The only trouble she could find now is if she twirled too hard and landed in the rose bushes or something._

He chuckled at his own thoughts but quickly stopped, his expression changing back to uninterested again. _What happened with Sir Ryuk anyway? I've never seen my general that upset before... Actually I've never seen him show any sort of emotion, I think that was the first._

"What are you thinking about, Sir Knight?"

She pretended not to notice when he jumped, not wanting to insult his manly pride or anything.

_How did she get to standing right in front of me without my noticing; I'm a knight! I can't have little girls sneaking up on me! _"I was thinking about the incident from earlier today, I'm hoping Sir Ryuk is alright, or otherwise I'm going to be dealing with an angry general."

"Oh, but I thought it was Ryuk that did the shooting-"

"Sir Ryuk."

Sparrow ignored him, "and that he shot some guy named Blane?" She tried to think back to a time where she might have seen or met someone named Blane, but couldn't recall. Perhaps that boy that looked like the king?

"I believe Sir Ryuk did shoot someone, but still, if the king decides to punish him-"

"The king wont punish him, aren't him and Ryuk-"

"Sir Ryuk."

She sighed but corrected herself this time, "aren't _Sir _Ryuk and the king close friends? I mean... they did save our lands from turmoil before."

"What would you know about their relationship? You've only been here for a short while." Roxven immediately regretted saying those words. She was a princess, and he just disrespected her, he could be killed for this.

He got down on one knee and bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean-"

A huge gust of wind suddenly blew in and Sparrow's summer dress went flying over his head. He knelt there in shock for a few seconds, trying to figure out how his head suddenly got under a woman's dress, before he flung himself back with a yelp, his face red.

Sparrow didn't waste any time falling on her ass and laughing like a maniac. The knight was too damn cute for his own good. "You are such a _virgin_,"

His face turned even redder as he stood up and fixed up his cloak that had decided to attack him sometime during his fall. "I am _not. _I've had plenty of woman."

"Oh so you fancy women then? You seem to be the only one here." She smiled as he gave her a frown, "alright then, you must know by now where a woman's most sensitive part is, why don't you tell me? Sir Roxven who's had plenty of women." She crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting his answer.

She watched the emotions flicker across his face. Embarrassment, confusion, more embarrassment, anger, more confusion.

She laughed, this was way too much fun. "I would understand of course, if you were better at handling swords than women, you are a knight after all."

This time her gave her a look of distrust. "I've been around Lord Kai long enough to know that there was a second meaning behind those words."

Sparrow winked at him.

* * *

><p>Ryuk opened his eyes to darkness. <em>When the fuck did I go to bed? <em>He was going to sit up, but found himself unable to move, something was holding him down. "What the fuck?"

"Are you awake, love...?" Shigen's voice came from next to him, he turned to see his lover laying as far away from him as possible on the large bed.

Ryuk tried to ignore that fact. "Listen, next time you fucking decide to get kinky and tie me up, one: make sure my clothes are off, two: at least leave my legs untied, and three: give a guy some fucking warning. I think Kai is the only one who would like to wake up to this shit."

Shigen rolled over until he was laying next to him, his one good eye staring at him with worry. Ryuk was the only one who knew what Shigen was feeling at any given time, where people might think Shigen's face was emotionless, Ryuk knew better, he saw everything that was locked away in the older Haniam.

"What's wrong?" Ryuk tried to roll over to face his lover, but the binds kept him from doing so. It was then when he noticed the smell of blood. He recognized the scent; it belonged to Blane.

Shigen must have seen that he caught on, he quickly placed a cool hand on Ryuk's cheek to calm him, "he's dead, but he will live again soon..."

"You mean..." Ryuk trailed off.

"He's turning..." Shigen closed his eye and took a deep breath before continuing, "Ryuk, love, you shot him... don't you remember...?"

If the blood could have left Ryuk's face, it would have, "I shot him? When the fuck did I do that?"

"So you don't remember... Just as I thought..." Shigen sat up and began untying Ryuk from his binds, "I received some disturbing news from Zeon the other day... There's a new necromancer around... and they must have known Lore because they used Rush's old mentor to attack Ganondorf..."

Once Ryuk was free he smacked Shigen upside the head. "That's for tying me up! And what does a new necromancer have to do with me loosing my mind and shooting that kid?"

Shigen grabbed the hand that had slapped him and nipped at it a few times with his fangs. "It means that they're very powerful, love... and we're dead... What do necromancers control...?"

"Oh..." Ryuk pulled his hand away and leaned forward to bury his face in Shigen's chest, "so are you going to have to tie me up all the time now? What about you? And Rush is dead too, and we have other Haniam here with us. No one is safe."

"Link has already set up a barrier around us... unless the necromancer is in the capitol... they won't be able to do anything..." He smirked, "I only kept you tied down in case you decided to shoot my balls off or something..."

"As enjoyable as that would be, no, I need you intact down there." Ryuk tilted his head and kissed Shigen on his chin. "Why did I shoot the kid out of all the people? That makes no sense..."

"Shan said you were aiming for him... Blane jumped in front of the shot..."

Ryuk cringed at the thought, knowing how powerful his bow is, he must have torn the kid apart. "Was it clean at least?"

Shigen paused before he answered, "no..."

A small whimper left his lips, he didn't even notice it.

Shigen held him close, trying to offer what little comfort he could, they remained like that until morning came.

* * *

><p><em>Damnit, I've been blocked out. It must be that damn elf.<em>

The figure stood in front of the pentagram on the floor that was glowing, lighting up the room a little, but not enough to see your hand in front of your face.

He shuffled about the room until he came to his desk chair and took a seat. _I was so close to killing the little Gerudian Prince too, at least it will offer a distraction for a while. They'll be so damn scared, probably thinking Lady Lore has come back to them._

He dispersed the magic in the room, the pentagrams light slowly faded out, leaving him in complete darkness. _I will take whats mine, by force if I have to. I need to think of another way to get past Ganondorf._

The man was brought out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened slowly, bathing the place in a warm light, a woman's figure stood in the doorway.

"Talbin? My love? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Don't worry my Queen, my head hurts, that is all." Well his eyes hurt from the unexpected light, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Would you like some medicine?"

"I'm fine, Zelda; return to our chambers, I shall be there in but a moment."

Zelda nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_I have my army, time to conquer some rebels, and siege some castles._

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain all over. Cold pain. Panic. Hunger. Thirst. More pain.<p>

Wasn't it suppose to be over? Wasn't it peaceful when you died?

Blinding cold pain.

Blane screamed and thrashed, not knowing if it was real or just a dream.

_I died. I was bleeding everywhere. I'm dead. Where am I? Pain..._

There was suddenly weight on him. He increased his struggles, snapping his jaw and swiping with his hands, though he could not move his hands.

_Tied down? I'm dead. Pain!_

His fangs sunk into something solid and he tore at it, almost crying when the taste of something sweet entered his mouth.

_I want more! So hungry..._

He snapped his jaws, but they only found empty air. He let out a whimper of disappointment.

_Cold. Darkness. Pain..._

* * *

><p>"He bit me!"<p>

Link tried to hold back a chuckle as he wrapped a bandage around Shan's now shredded shoulder.

"He tried to take a bite out of me like I was some tasty treat!" Shan winced as Link pulled the bandage a little tighter than necessary.

Kai leaned against his uninjured side. "Well if I wasn't married, I'd sure be eating you like some tasty treat."

Shan ignored him, too distressed, "and here I was trying to be a good friend and support him! And he BIT me!"

Link shook his head sadly as he tied the end of the bandage together, "There you go, all better." He smacked the prince hard on his injured shoulder.

"Ouch! You HIT me!" Shan clutched at his now throbbing appendage and sent the king a glare.

"You are such a whiny bitch." Kai ruffled his hair and then ducked when Shan turned around to take a swing at him.

"Look, it's your fault. Shigen said it would take another few days before Blane wakes up, and I specifically remember him saying something about staying away unless you wanted to get eaten in the bad way." Link gathered up his medical supplies and placed them back in the truck from where they came.

"I don't remember him saying that..."

"Probably because you were too upset that your wife was dying." Kai was back, leaning against the Prince's muscular arm, ready to jump away if he decided to throw a punch his way.

"He's not my wife, though he's a serious contender." Shan sighed and poked at his injured arm. "The only problem is that I don't know much about men. Can men even have children? I've never seen it in Hyrule, but you and Link have Shylo so I guess it's possible."

"Oh hell no! There is no such thing as m-preg in real life. Unless you have a very magically skilled elf as your husband." Kai wiggled his eyebrows at Link suggestively.

Link shook his head, "and even then, no... Kai has enough mood swings on a normal day, I hate to see him when he's pregnant."

Kai nodded, "that's true, I'd probably kill a lot of people. And who said I would be the one to have the kid?"

"Well you are the bitch. Kai..."

"That's not what I saw last night!"

Link's face turned red. "Shan does not need to know about that thanks."

"Yes I do."

They both looked at him.

Shan returned their confused looks with a glare. "Tell me how to have sex with a man. I want to be able to make Blane feel better when he wakes, and besides, I'm curious, it must be good if you two are constantly locking yourselves in your room."

Link backed away slowly, trying to make his way to the door. "I am NOT having the sex talk with you; I already did that with Shylo and it will never be repeated."

Kai looked sad. "Why not? It was fucking hilarious. You couldn't even talk you were so damn flustered."

Link blushed and waved his hands in front of him defensively. "It's not my fault he kept asking so many awkward questions."

"Yeah, like 'where do you stick it daddy?' was my favourite." Kai laughed as Link's face turned redder.

Shan tilted his head in confusion. "Where _do _you stick it?"

Kai burst out laughing when Link turned tail and ran out the door, almost smashing into Roxven on the way out.

Shan nudged him in the side after he was done dying. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Sure thing, kid. Have you ever heard the phrase 'shove it up your ass?'"

* * *

><p>Yes you have permission to kill me...<p> 


	6. Cold Dead Hands

Link paced around the throne room, stopping every once and a while to growl something unintelligible at the floor or sigh angrily.

Within the next few hours he would be married (again) and would have to put on the whole facade in front of basically all the citizens of Kaithlaka. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement.

"Where the hell is Kai?" The question was directed at no one, but Roxven who was standing near the doors at the other side of the room cleared his throat nervously, not sure if he should try to answer or not.

_I can understand him not wanting to be here to see the wedding and all, but leaving in the middle of the night is a bit uncalled for. _Waking up to a cold and lonely bed, when you're use to someone sleeping with you is a bit harsh.

There was a loud knock on the door and Roxven quickly opened it, happy for the distraction.

Shigen entered the room, fully dressed in his black and blue armour, and Sulken strapped to his side.

Link scowled at him. "Did you find him?"

Shigen silently walked over to the king and bowed his head lightly. "Well I did check all of his favourite hideouts my King... but he is a shadow... if he doesn't want to be found... we wont find him..."

Link's pointed ears drooped slightly. "Damn it, I don't know what to do, I can't do this without him Shigen."

Shigen's expression remained blank, but he reached out and took Link's hand in his own to comfort him. "I'll keep looking..."

Link nodded gratefully and walked up the few steps to sit on his throne. He pulled a small purple object from the pouch at his hip and held it to his lips, a tune quickly filled the air.

Shigen knew the Ocarina of Time, he had seen it once before when Link had gotten a bit stressed out, it seemed to help calm him.

"What song is that...?"

Link stopped playing and gave him a wry smile. "It's called the Nocturne of Shadow, it's a bit creepy isn't it?"

Shigen didn't reply, he walked back to the doors, laughing in his head when he saw the terrified expression on Roxven's face.

* * *

><p>Ryuk was enjoying another quiet and peaceful walk through the gardens. Quiet because there was no one there nagging him at the moment, and peaceful because the shit hadn't yet hit the fan. Which he was sure it would after the wedding.<p>

"Hey red head!"

Ryuk spun around to glare at who ever called him that, only to find no one behind him. He growled and turned back around only to find Kai's face uncomfortably close to his, smiling like a kid on a sugar high.

The only action Ryuk could respond with was punching the poor shadow in the face.

"Don't fucking scare me like that! I know it's not possible for me to die of a heart attack, but still!" He shook his now throbbing hand with a whimper.

Kai just laughed and stayed on the ground where he landed. "You can hit pretty hard. Is that what they call redhead rage?"

Ryuk grumbled and sat down next to the shadow, still cradling his sore hand. "No. That's what you call getting punched in the fucking face."

"Fine, don't humour me, be your usual cranky self. You need to get laid more often kid." Kai looked at Ryuk who would have had steam shooting out of his ears if it were possible. "If emo is loosing his mojo, I'm sure I have a few outfits you could wear that could fix that."

Instead of getting angry Ryuk just shook his head. "Dear gods you're so weird."

"Yep, I don't deny that." He sat up and wrapped an arm around Ryuk's shoulders, knowing that the Haniam hated his personal space being invaded. "I need a favour from you."

Ryuk narrowed his eyes, when Kai asked for a favour, it meant trouble. "What kind of favour...?" He tried to pull away from the clingy shadow, but that made Kai wrap another arm around him.

"It's nothing crazy like last time." He smirked when Ryuk shivered as if remembering the last time. "I just need you to tell Link I'm going away for a few weeks, and I may or may not be back."

Ryuk went still, not really sure he heard the shadow right. "Where are you going? What the fuck do you mean you may not be back?"

Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable expression that Ryuk was showing, he gave the teen a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure I'll be back, but maybe not right away, there's some things I have to do. Link can't come with me, and I'm not brave enough to tell him myself."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the damn wedding does it? Cause it's only a fucking joke Kai, he's not even gonna see her naked."

Kai cringed at the thought. "I know, and it has nothing to do with it. Like I said, I'm going somewhere he can't follow, that's all." He released Ryuk from his grasp and stood up, brushing off the grass that had got stuck to his tunic.

"Fine, but don't blame me when Shigen hunts you down because Link killed me after I tell him you're gone."

Kai smiled and offered a helping hand to Ryuk who took it with a glare. "I doubt he'll do anything violent, it's not really in his nature."

Ryuk sighed loudly, his shoulder slumped in defeat. "What do you want me to tell him then?"

"Tell him I love him and I'll see him again... someday..."

"Is that all?" Ryuk could already see Link pulling out his Master Sword and beating him into a bloody pile for not getting anymore details.

Kai's smile grew tenfold, and Ryuk immediately regretted asking the question. "Well you can give him this for me too." He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and smashed their lips together.

The teen stood there, momentarily stunned while Kai started biting at his lips and groping his ass.

Then it hit him that Kai was kissing him and he flew into an actual redhead rage.

Like a cat that had been dropped into a bathtub full of cold water he started flailing and hissing, trying to knock the head right off Kai who only smiled and disappeared into the shadows with a chuckle.

"You fucking perverted asshole! Get back here so I can kill you!" He stomped around the area, muttering like a mad man.

"When you get back, you are DEAD!"

Nothing but silence answered him back. Kai was already gone.

* * *

><p>Shan grumbled as the offending sun continued to shine into his eyes. Usually he loved the sun, but Blane hated it ever since his turning and refused to go near it, which meant Shan was up most of the night with him.<p>

A small moan brought him out of his daze. Blane snuggled further into his chest to hide from the sun, pulling the blankets over his head with a growl, and Shan couldn't help but pull the resting Haniam closer.

The Gerudian Prince quickly learn that Haniam don't actually sleep, they go into a kind of resting mode where their body completely relaxed and they look like they're asleep, so groping and kissing them was out of the question, and had earned him a few new scars from Blane's very sharp fangs.

He also had to deal with the fact that he was going to keep getting these scars for a while since Blane had a very hard time controlling his hunger, and Shan was the only one who spent large amount of time with him, so he got bitten the most.

Not that he cared, looking down at the younger man snuggled into his arms he felt completely content. Even though he was a bit moody at times and very cold to sleep next to during the night, but that was something else he had grown use to over the last week and a half.

The only thing that truly bothered him was Blane's sudden muteness. He hadn't spoken a word since he had woken up.

Shigen said it might have something to do with his traumatic death, but Ryuk's death had also been traumatic, and he never shut up.

Shan could only hope that eventually Blane would regain his voice. He was much more fun to tease when he could say something snide back at him.

Blane growled and pulled a pillow over his head.

"I can get up and close the curtains if you want." The sun was starting to hurt his eyes anyway, but as he moved to get up, he found two arms wrapped securely around him.

The prince shrugged and ducked under the multiple blankets and pillows to look at Blane who was scowling, his now green and blue eyes narrowed at him.

"We have to get up at some point today you know, there's a wedding happening that we really should attend." He smiled as Blane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's fake, but if it keeps the lords of this land happy then it's necessary. Link seems to be stressed enough as it is without those idiots breathing down his neck."

Blane continued to glare, and it was times like these where Shan wished he could understand what he was thinking.

There was a knock on his door and Shan sat up so he could answer without being muffled by the blankets. "Come in."

Shigen entered looking impressed as usual. "I can't find my new ward... I'm guessing he's with you..."

"Did you need him for something?" Shan patted the lump under his blankets, trying not to laugh as Blane jumped about a foot in the air.

"Not really... I just wanted to make sure he didn't eat you yet... which I'm still amazed he hasn't..." Shigen walked over to the bed and reached under to blanket to pull out a very flustered and half naked Blane.

"One of these days I'll walk in to find a bloody mess and I won't be the one to tell Ganondorf his only heir got eaten..."

Shan frowned. "I don't believe Blane would ever hurt me."

Shigen's eyes met his, and he couldn't help but shiver at the emptiness he found there.

"That's what they all say, but they're wrong every time... Blane needs time to adjust... you went from being a friend to a food source... he's not going to learn to control himself in a few weeks... I'm just asking you to back off a bit until he's ready..." Shigen turned back toward the door, bringing Blane along with him. "And don't you have a wedding to attend...? It's starting soon you know..."

Shan watched the two Haniam disappear behind the closed door. He sighed, not really feeling like dealing with a wedding, even if it was fake.

* * *

><p>"So I was talking to those lords of Kaithlaka, and they said they're willing to help us out." Zelda took a sip of tea from her cup, enjoying the morning sunshine.<p>

"Oh?" Talbin tried to pay attention to her, but her childish dreams of revenge on the hero who stole the Triforce of Courage were getting a bit old. But then again, a war would be helpful in continuing his research on the undead. He would have thousands of bodies to resurrect, if only he could figure out the formula that Lore had mastered.

"They said as long as one of them ends up on the throne, I can have the hero's head."

"That's wonderful darling." He flipped the page of his morning news, unimpressed.

"I even have some leverage on my end, Link will beg me to cut his throat by the end of it, he always was too noble when it comes to friends and family." Zelda took another sip of her tea. "Did you know he has a brother?"

_Now that's news. _"A brother? Where did you hear that?"

She smiled, knowing she had his attention. "One of my little spies saw him talking to Ganondorf, they apparently look quite alike."

Talbin sipped at his own tea, now really curious. _Any brother of Link's would be a Celestial elf... If only I could get my hands on his magic. _"Even if it's true, you would still have to go through all the trouble of catching him."

"Already done."

"What?"

Zelda giggled. "Would you like to meet him my love?"

_Indeed I would._

* * *

><p>Ryuk was trying his best to walk through the castle without killing anyone. Luckily most people were use to his temper and knew when to stay the hell out of his way. He almost made it to the throne room to deliver his message to Link without running into anyone, but of course his luck didn't last.<p>

Shigen and Blane were just around corner. Shigen must have been leading the new Haniam back to his room since he had a bad habit of ending up in Shan's, neither of them seemed smart enough to stay away from each other.

Shigen saw his distraught lover and was quickly by his side, his arms wrapped around him while Ryuk struggled. "Fuck off! I'm alright!"

Shigen didn't loosen his grip. "What happened...?"

Ryuk sighed at Shigen's behaviour. Ever since he attacked Blane, the general had kept a close eye on him, the possessive behaviour was starting to piss him off.

"Nothing happened dumb ass. Kai just pissed me off as usual."

Shigen released him, and Ryuk noticed the more serious expression on his face. "You've seen Kai...?"

"Yeah, long story though, I'm going to tell Link right now, so you can come along." He looked behind Shigen to see Blane leaning against the wall with an arm over his eyes. "You should bring him back to his room now though, I'll wait for you."

Shigen nodded and went back over to Blane, almost dragging him back down the hall.

Ryuk continued on until he made it to the throne room. He stood outside the door for a few minutes, trying to gather up his courage to face the soon to be angry elf. _It's Link, what could he possibly do?_

Well he could do several things if he thought about it, several things to do with fire to make it worse, but he tried to think positive and motioned for the guards to open the doors.

The doors swung open and he walked into the room, trying to keep his expression blank like Shigen's, but it must not have been working well since Roxven was giving him a weird look.

Link was sitting on his throne, half slumped over and picking at his white clothes. Both the bride and groom wore white at their wedding in Kaithlakian culture much to Link's disappointment, the elf was probably missing his green tunic.

But it didn't stop him for looking very dashing, but he looked a bit too much like Zeon for Ryuk's taste. White had always been Zeon's colour, and the brothers looked similar enough on a normal day.

Link's face brightened when he saw Ryuk, he all but flew off his chair and scooped the smaller man into a twirling hug.

"Why the fuck is everyone touching me today!" Ryuk flailed until the king placed him back on his feet.

Link pinched his cheeks and then ruffled his hair. "I don't know, maybe because you are so cute and small, and loveable, and I'm so damn bored!"

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you'll soon be a married man again?" Ryuk attempted to brush his spikes back into place but it wasn't working.

"Well I guess I'm a bit nervous, more so because we'll have to kiss at the end and well... I find Sparrow's more like a little sister to me now than anything. It's just going to be weird." Link's posture deflated and suddenly he looked more tired than he had in years.

Ryuk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Have you seen Kai, Ryu?"

Ryuk tried not to gulp nervously. "Umm, yeah but I said I'd wait until Shigen got here before I told you."

Link raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

_To protect me from you when you try to kill something. _Ryuk shrugged, "I just don't want to repeat myself."

"Oh..."

Shigen chose that moment to walk into the room, his visible eye narrowed slightly in what Ryuk had come to know as irritation. "Sorry... I had to lock Blane in his room to get him to stay..."

Link didn't look like he cared, or if he could contain himself much longer. "Where's Kai?"

Ryuk tried to think of I nice way to put it, but he couldn't think of anything. "He's gone."

Both Link and Shigen went silent with what Ryuk could only guess was confusion.

"What do you mean he's gone?" If Link could look any more stressed, he did.

"He wanted me to tell you he was leaving, and he's be back... some day..."

The hero's reaction was silence, he looked as if Epona had kicked the wind out of him.

"Did he say anything else...?" Shigen's expression hadn't changed, but Ryuk knew he was upset.

If Haniam could blush, Ryuk would be three shades of red. "No, that's it."

The door opened again and one of the guards at the door poked his head in. "My King, they are waiting for you to start the wedding."

Link nodded and fixed his expression into a smile. "Alright, I'm coming." He walked past his two friends and out of the throne room, Roxven hot on his heels.

_I know two people who are good at hiding their emotions now. _

Shigen reached down and grasped his hand in his own, and Ryuk tried to think of how he would feel if his lover left him without saying goodbye.

_Well I would find him and cut his balls off, that's for fucking sure._

"I have a feeling you're thinking something bad..." Shigen leaned down and kiss Ryuk's frowning lips.

Ryuk smirked. "Well it's bad for you." He tried not to laugh as Shigen raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we have a fake ass wedding to go to."

* * *

><p>Sparrow looked at herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't deny that she was beautiful, with her hair all done up in pretty curls, and her dress... Even she had to admit it was beautiful, and she hated dresses.<p>

"What do you think?"

Shylo looked up from his book as she twirled herself, making the dress fan out, and almost tripping and falling because of it's weight.

"You look dashing." He looked back down at his book and Sparrow placed her  
>hands on her hips.<p>

"Dashing is not what I was looking for." She gracefully walked over to him until she was standing in front of him. "I was looking for something more along the lines of elegant, beautiful, or gorgeous."

Shylo didn't even look up from his book. "Yes, you're all that and more with a cherry on top."

Sparrow pouted, but she had come to expect it from Shylo. She and the king's son had become rather close, with the two of them and their love of books they found it easy to get along with each other. Even his boyfriend was amusing.

Not that she was suppose to know about that. _But what can you do when you go to pick up your borrowed book and he's in there with Zack making sweet love under the moonlight? I swear there are no straight men in this castle... except... _

She tried not to think of the knight who was often her companion when she left the castle grounds. She was starting to develop a liking to his broody exterior, but he seemed to have no interest in her.

_Oh well, it's not like I could follow my affections anyway, I have to make it look like I'm married to the king after all._

"What are you thinking about? Your face is all red you know."

She glared down at Shylo who was looking up at her with that smirk she learned he got from Kai. Both of them did it all the time, and it usually meant trouble. "You're not thinking of Foxy Roxy are you?"

Sparrow scoffed at him. "Yeah right, like that would bother me, I'm hard to embarrass, but with you, all I have to say is 'it looked Zack has a really nice ass from where I was standing' and you get all flustered."

As she predicted, Shylo's face lit up and he ducked his head behind his book. "Shudup..."

Her lady servants came into the room then, they were all excited and happy. "It's time my lady. The king awaits you."

She thanked them and motioned for them to lead the way.

The wedding was to be held at twilight so that the kings more nocturnal friends could attend, and she was sad to know that her father and the other lords would be attending. _At least after tonight I'll never have to talk to him ever again, I'll be Queen. _That thought scared her, but she wanted to do her best to help Link.

The wedding ceremony would be held on the grand balcony so all the common people could enjoy it, Sparrow wasn't sure if she would make it without passing out.

When they arrived at the start of the aisle, Shylo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now remember, if you trip or feint or anything embarrassing, I will make sure to bring it up every chance to exact my revenge, so be careful."

She nudged him hard with her elbow as he ran off to take his seat.

The music started up and she took a deep breath before walking slowly like she had practised.

In Kaithlakian tradition, she walked down the aisle by herself. Link had told her that in Hyrulian culture someone always walked down with the bride and gives her away to the groom, and she wished she could have that, just for the sake of leaning on someone.

As she passed her father she tried to smile, just to show him that she was happy, but she could feel that it came out in more of a grimace.

She passed Shylo who was sitting in the front row and he gave her a thumbs up, along with Shan who copied his gesture but didn't seem to know what it meant. That made her really smile and she continued on with a bit more confidence.

The doors to the balcony open as Sparrow arrived at them and she walked out into the cool night air, it helped her to calm down and relax.

It was just a few more steps to the end. Link was standing there looking quite kingly in his white clothes and armour, and the general look very handsome as well. She noticed that the grumpy redhead was standing very close to him and she tried not to 'awww'.

Those two were adorable.

Link held out his hand when she was close enough and she gladly took it, relived for the support.

"Well don't you look beautiful." He spoke quietly to her as the priestess tied their hands together with a black silk cloth.

"Finally someone knows the right words, maybe you should teach your son how to talk to a lady." She smiled when he grimaced, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Shylo needed to hang around more woman.

The priestess began her speech on how love came together and blah, blah, blah. Neither of them were listening, just trying to deal with how awkward the situation was.

Sparrow glanced down at his shadow, expecting to see it waved back at her or something, but it remained still.

"Where's Kai?" She could see that the question bothered him, she felt bad for asking.

"He's gone off somewhere." He fell silent as Shigen came over to place the rings on each of their middle fingers, and then it was their turn to untie the silk cloth's knot on each others hand.

The priestess motioned for them to continue and very quickly they hugged and sealed their vows with a kiss. They made it last only long enough to look convincing, but quickly pulled away as soon as it was over.

Sparrow looked behind her just in time to see Shylo making gagging motions.

* * *

><p>Kai watched the celebrations far outside the castle walls. He couldn't see anything of course, but he knew well enough that when the crowed started cheering it was over.<p>

"Isn't it amusing how the little sheep flock?" A hand reached up to grasp at his silver hair, twirling some strands around their fingers.

Kai swatted her away. "Keep that up and I'll make sure you really die bitch."

Lore leaned her head on his shoulder, her cold dead hands wrapped themselves around his waist. "But if you killed me I wouldn't be able to help you. And really, it would be such a waste after all the trouble you went through to find me."

"Still won't save you if your hands go any lower."

Lore's hands slowly inched away from his belt. "Hmmm... I do like an assertive man, me and you shall get along just fine."

Kai said nothing and turned his horse around, away from the joyful crowed, and away from everyone he loved.

* * *

><p>That only took me forever to write. I'm sorry if y'all hate me now... but the plot is finally moving somewhere! Yes!<p>

Until next time~


	7. I Like Your Face

Forgive any mistakes... its late here and my meds make me loopy.

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

That's how long it had been since Link had been remarried to a princess. How long it had been since a certain shadow had left the castle with no assurance that he would ever return.

Link sat at his desk in silence, trying as hard as he could to read over the many requests and status reports that he had been neglecting since he had suddenly been left by his lover. But as usual he was not in the right mindset for reading.

Shigen was not far from him, leaning against that wall next to a large window. His eyes were shut, mostly likely because of the bright sun shinning in the room hurting his one remaining eye. But the older man made no complaint and even seemed to be at ease in Link's presence.

Link wished he could feel the same way.

At ease that is.

The king sighed and laid his head down on his desk, not caring if ink from the parchment got stuck on his face. From the corner of his eye he could see his shadow resting silently on the floor. Almost looking as if it was mocking him.

He closed his pale blue eyes and willed himself to sleep, but his mind continued to reel. It was no wonder he was like this though, Kai was his other half, without him he was an incomplete being.

Link growled and jumped to his feet.

"That's it! I'm going after him!"

For the second time that day, Shigen was woken from his resting state and was forced to tackle the King to the ground before he raced off into the setting sun. "Not on my watch sexy..."

Link groaned and rubbed his now bruised face, having over one hundred pounds of dead weight smash you to the ground never felt too good. "But he left to do something crazy, and I have to stop him. You know how he is Shigen," the bruised elf rolled out from under his friend and stood up, brushing himself off. "He's like a child, you can't leave him alone for more than a few minutes. He doesn't even know how to cook, how is he going to feed himself?"

Shigen also stood up, although his expression remained blank and his eyes held no emotion, Link could feel his concern when the taller male gently rested a cold hand on his shoulder. "And you and me both know that Kai's love for you is too great to stop him from returning... Let's just wait and see... I'm positive the shadow will return..."

Link nodded his head unconvinced, but he returned to his seat without further complaint, once again picking up the parchment he was reading before and trying to make sense of words he no longer cared to pay attention to.

Shigen returned to his position against the wall, his senses briefly searching out his mate to check and make sure he was faring well before returning his mind to it's resting state. He doubted that it would be the last time the king would make a break for it, so he made sure to keep his ears open.

_Where's the other part to this document? _Link pushed aside as many papers as he could, a large book fell off the table and landed on the floor loudly, nearly giving both men a heart attack.

Link sighed and picked it up off the floor. _Wait, this is that journal I wrote a long time ago about all my adventures. I guess Kai was reading it at some point... _He opened it and wasn't surprised to see that it was indeed the journal where he had met Kai for the first time.

He briefly read over the lines, smiling to himself as it brought back memories, albeit scary ones. _Well if I can't concentrate on my work, might as well do something to keep my mind occupied._

* * *

><p><strong>I was exhausted. I had been running all over that accursed temple for three days straight. No sleep, barely anything to eat, and it was always cold and I was always soaked. Looking back I'm surprised I didn't die from some sort of sickness.<strong>

**But Hyrule didn't have time for me to slow down, so I kept quiet and pushed on. **

**I remembered the moment I came up the the room that was holding Kai prisoner, I can remember the bad feeling in my gut, telling me to turn back, but the Triforce kept me filled with enough courage to continue. **

**And when I opened the door...**

"Hey Link! Those bars on the door are solid! I don't think you can open them with your hands!"

I gave Navi a look that said "No really?" and continued to search around the door, hoping to find some kind of switch that might open it.

Someone coughed behind me and I paused to look up at Navi.

"What?! I didn't say anything!"

I looked behind me, scared that something was going to pop out and scare me half to death, but luckily there was nothing there.

The fog swirled just a bit and I was able to make out the form of what looked to be a... tree?

I walked slowly over to the thing and drew my sword, it never hurt to be prepared.

As I stood a few feet away from it, I was able to make out what appeared to be a shadowed figure leaning against the dead looking tree.

"What is that?!" Navi landed on my shoulder and grabbed my ear. She looked as scared as I felt.

When I stepped on the sands of the little island where the tree was resting, the shadowed figure immediately lashed out with it's own sword. I barely had time to block the blow. This creature was strong, it was even able to push me back a few steps, and the whole time it's red eyes never left mine.

The creature let out a raspy chuckle that made my hair stand on end. "What do we have here? A pretty boy from the forest?"

It jumped back, the shadows around it swirled making it look like a storm cloud, the only thing visible were its eyes.

"Actually, I kind of like your face... Ganondorf said he'd free me from here if I killed you, so if I take your appearance I can play pretend and pay all your little 'friends' a visit. They'll think it's you until my sword finds their throat."

I wasn't sure what this creature was talking about, so I charged at it expecting it to meet my blade, but instead it just disappeared into the ground and with all my momentum I kept running and then fell on my face.

Okay. Not one of my most cleaver moments.

A sword impaled itself into the ground next to my face and a boot quickly found its way on my back to hold me in place.

"Really? Is that all there is? That was no fun at all."

The boot was removed and placed with a different weight.

Was it sitting on me?

"Now that I have your appearance, I need to get to know you a bit better, just stay still now."

My head suddenly hurt, like someone was cutting into my mind with a sword. I must have let out a pained sound because the creature laughed at me.

"Get off of Link you fiend!"

I heard the sound of Navi's little fists make contact with something, and then the weight was gone. I quickly got to my feet and retrieved my sword. I searched the room for the creature and found him leaning up against the tree again. But this time he looked much different. He looked like... Me...

Well his hair was a bit longer and silver in colour, and his skin was much paler than mine, but overall...

"Link! You must conquer yourself!"

I gave her an affirmative nod and got into a defensive stance.

"Come now. Aren't you going to question what I did to you?"

I shrugged which seemed to make him angry. I had to hurry and defeat him so I could continue on my way. I don't have time for this.

"I'll tell you anyway, just so you don't think you're going crazy in the future. I linked our minds together, now every dark thought, any impure impulse you have will be sent to me. That's the type of demon I am. I am a shadow, your mirror image, and you will never be rid of me."

I knew right away he was telling the truth. I could feel him in my head, like a parasite, feeding off my thoughts and emotions.

"Why are you in such a hurry to rush to your death anyway? You'll never defeat Master Ganondorf. Why try?"

He disappeared from in front of me, and this time I wasn't surprised when he came up behind me, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist as if he was embracing me, and his warm breath tickled my ears. For a moment I enjoyed his warmth, I was freezing and still soaked and it felt so nice to be warm.

"Why go through all that pain and suffering when we could do more... pleasurable things?"

I felt one of his sharpened incisors nip lightly at my ear and I swerved around to attack him, slicing only through air.

"Link! Don't let him distract you! Just kill him!"

I turned back toward the tree, knowing he'd be standing there. This time when I charged at him I was ready for his tricks, when he appeared behind me, I brought my sword behind my back to block his, then spun around to swing at him with my own sword.

He looked delighted by this and gleefully blocked all of my blows. When I thrust my sword towards him intending to impale him, he surprised me by jumping on my blade.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, my blade felt as if there was nothing on it, that thought distracted me enough that I didn't see his own blade swinging down toward me. I rolled to the side as quickly as I could, but I still felt the bite of his blade.

It sliced across my chest and some of my blood splattered into the water. I covered it to try to stop the bleeding, but it was a deep cut.

The creature appeared in front of me. His eyes fixated on my wound.

"Link! Are you alright?!"

I was breathing heavily, wounded, freezing, starving and ready to collapse out of exhaustion, but I nodded at her.

He appeared directly in front of me and embraced me again.

"What is this stuff?"

I yelped as he used one hand to dig his fingers into my wound, the pain brought tears to my eyes and I struggled to get free, but even with one arm he had more strength than me. I was forced to watch as he pulled back his bloody fingers and sniffed at the crimson liquid before licking at some of it.

Ew.

He seemed to think so too, he grimaced before wiping his hand off on his tunic. And then he did something even weirder.

He kissed me.

* * *

><p>Kai slowly opened his eyes, the morning sunlight caught his red orbs, making them glow like rubies.<p>

Lore was still on the other side of the small clearing of the little camp they had made in the woods. She was laying on her back and staring up at the changing sky, looking lost in thought.

Kai sat up and stretched his sore muscles, letting out a drawn-out yawn to alert Lore to the fact that he was awake. It had been some time since he travelled and slept in anything besides his comfy bed. It wasn't helped by the fact that his light's warmth was no longer there at night to keep him warm.

"Did you sleep well shadow demon?"

Kai narrowed his eyes but offered no reply, choosing instead to stand and fold up his blanket so he could prepare his horse for another day of riding. _We're almost to the ocean, and then it's back to Hyrule._

"I miss my prince. Why couldn't he have come with us? He was such better company than you." Lore's voice trailed off as she continued to ramble about something Kai didn't give two fucks about.

"Yeah, because Shigen, the ultimate emo bastard has way more personality than me." Kai began the task of saddling their mount, making sure to give the horse a few good morning pats on the neck.

Lore stood and brushed off her clothes, picking a few leaves out of her hair also. "I suppose a beast like you would never be able to understand how perfect and deep of a man my prince is."

"Can we stop talking about that idiot for more than two seconds? You do realize you two are related right? That's just disturbing." Kai stopped talking while he struggled briefly with a stubborn buckle. "And I swear, if I hear one more thing about Shigen's dick or perfect body again, I may go back to Link just to impale myself on his Master Sword." Not that he would mind impaling himself on Link's other sword, but there were some things you just didn't need to know about your best friend that could leave you thinking suicidal thoughts.

"But-"

"No!"

Kai finished saddling the horse in blessed silence since Lore seemed to be too angry to talk at the moment. He snapped his fingers at her to get her attention and then motioned for her to get on.

She did so without complaint which was new for him, but he wasn't going to argue. He mounted in front of her and then clicked his tongue, the horse also listened to him without complaint.

_Today is shaping up to be a good day._

As if reading his thoughts, a vortex swirling with dark energy appeared on the ground in front of his horse, causing the animal to damn near take a heart attack and almost throw them both off. Kai managed to calm the beast before it bolted, he did have a harder time removing Lore's clawed grip from his arms though.

"It seems I have found the little lost shadow. You've left everyone in a panic you know."

Kai watched angrily as Ganondorf emerged from his portal with that superior smirk on his face. Behind him Lore let out a low hiss.

Ganondorf looked like he was about to say something, but his words caught in his throat when he saw who was riding with Kai. "Ah, I see. Interesting. _Very _interesting..."

"What are you doing here Ganondork?"

"Dork?"

Kai waved his hands. "Never mind, just tell me what you want and then leave, and if you're here to drag me back to Link, it's not happening."

"I'm interested in no such thing," Ganondorf said while stepping closer to get a better look at Lore. "I simply wanted to see what could possibly possess you to make you leave that hero of yours."

Kai looked unconvinced.

"And I think the hero's brother has been taken by Zelda and I may or may not need help in getting him back."

Lore dug her nails back into Kai's arms. "Please tell me we're not going with him. I don't want to be anywhere near that bastard."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Just think of it as a pit stop, you're going to Hyrule anyway aren't you? I just need you to get that damn elf out of there and then you can go on your merry way."

"Sounds easy enough, but in return I need your help with something else too."

The Evil King was delighted when he noticed a familiar glint in the shadow's eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Ryuk curled his fingers, ignoring the painful burning sensation consuming his hand as the scars stretched in protest.<p>

"Are you ready for another round mom?" In front of him Rush held up the sword that he had acquired from Roxven who stood close by watching.

"Fuck you, stop fucking calling me that. Do I look like a woman?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that if you want to live."

The last bit of sunlight finally left the sky leaving the two nocturnal creatures in more welcome darkness.

Roxven tried not to worry when his human eyes prevented him from seeing the two fighters well. _Hopefully they don't kill each other on my watch._

"What are they doing?"

Roxven twitched slightly but did not cry out in fright. He was starting to get use to the Queen's bad habit of popping out of nowhere and scaring him.

He bowed low. "Good evening my Lady." He straighten back up and turned his attention back to the two fighters, even though he couldn't see them well, trying not to meet the Queen's eyes.

He heard her sigh angrily. "I told you to call me Sparrow, and you still haven't answered my question."

"Forgive me my Lady. I believe Sir Ryuk and his son, Rush are currently engaging in battle. It's my understanding that Sir Ryuk wishes to learn how to wield his bow better, and since General Shigen is unavailable, he's training with Rush."

"Oh, well I hope he doesn't push himself. Link told me about Ryuk's hands, men are so stubborn sometimes, they never know when to quit."

There was a loud clang of metal clashing followed by Ryuk's cursing.

"Like I said... Men..." Sparrow continued to make her way into the castle, missing the look that Roxven gave her as she walked away.

She made her way into the inner garden where she knew Shan and Blane would be relaxing. She smiled when she saw them braiding each others hair.

Shan twisted some of Blane's blonde hair together, growling in frustration when he couldn't get it to go into a braid. "How the hell can you do this so easily? I've been trying for the last hour now."

Blane smiled and laughed silently to himself.

"Fine, whatever," Shan dropped the hair in a huff. "I'm obviously not skilled in women arts like you."

Blane rolled over onto his back and glared up at the taller man, still not saying a word.

"Hey, I was wondering... Since you're now a Haniam and all, are you going to get a special ability?"

Blane tilted his head, confused by the prince's question.

Shan waved his arms around a few times, trying not to get frustrated by Blane's silence. "You know! Like Ryuk's targeting ability, and Shigen's speed, and Seth's invisibility. You must have one too."

Blane shrugged.

"I bet I know what yours is anyway..." Shan laughed when Blane gave him a look that suggested he tread carefully. "I bet yours is to make the most beautiful clothes in the world!"

The reaction was nothing more than an eye twitch.

"Okay, then maybe it's the ability to turn into a woman."

This time Shan got the reaction he was looking for as Blane jumped to his feet and tried to tackle the prince to the ground and beat the shit out of them, but Shan was too fast and he ended up chasing him out of the gardens and past Sparrow who had to lift up her skirts to keep them from tripping over them.

"Men..."

* * *

><p>Ryuk snuggled into Shigen's chest groaning happily as his muscles finally relaxed. He almost felt like purring when Shigen began running his hands through his hair. He knew it would make his spikes stand up more than usual, but he was willing to allow it this once.<p>

He jumped at the sound of their door opening, not expecting anyone to come in without knocking.

Link poked his head in and smiled sadly at them. "Can I...?"

Ryuk lifted the blankets up and Link was soon buried under them. He pressed himself as close as he could to Ryuk, not seeming to care about how cold he was.

"Just for tonight. I promise."

* * *

><p>I know you all hate me.<p>

I wasn't really sure if I was going to post this. It is rather emo... I had most of it written up a long time ago and then I kind of lost my muse and my piece of paper that had the whole plot written on it. And I can't for the life of me remember what I had planed.

But I'm going to attemp to do this, muse or no muse!

I don't even remmeber when I last updated... Did I tell y'all that I got a cat named Ryuk who constantly looks grumpy?

: D

-Kisetsu


	8. Crash and Burn

So I know I died... And I feel like a bitch, but a lot of shit went down in the beginning of the year and someone very close to me died. After that I didn't much feel like writing, but out of nowhere today, I just started writing again. I've missed it more than I thought, so maybe I'll start to write more often, but I can't make any promises.

A lot of shit goes down in the chapter, which is probably why I didn't want to write it in the first place... But try to enjoy... if anyone is still reading this : )

* * *

><p>Zeon flexed his fingers, trying to get some feeling back into them. He had been locked up in this dark cell for what felt like days now, his hands were chained above his head which had become very painful after a while. The only visitors he had were the soldiers who came in to force him to drink the potion that was keeping him from calling on his magic.<p>

"I do not remember how I even got into this situation." He let out a shaky sigh and flexed his fingers again. _I do hope that Ganondorf has not sold me out or betrayed me in any way, just as I was starting to think of him as an ally."_

The sound of quickly approaching footfalls made him look up at the door warily. _It's not time for my potion yet, which could only mean..._

The door swung open so fast it smashed off the wall behind it loudly making Zeon jump. His eyesight was much better than a humans, but even then he was only able to make out a fuzzy shape in the darkness.

"Will someone light a bloody candle? I can't see a thing!"

The order was quickly obeyed and the cell was soon bathed in a warm light.

Zeon squinted his eyes closed as the light almost blinded him, but they flew open when he felt a warm hand grasp his chin. "King Talbin?"

Talbin's answering grin was wicked. "So you've heard of me elf? What a delight." He roughly twisted Zeon's head to the side to look at his ears.

"You see how his ears are shorter? Just like the hero's, which means he is indeed a Celestial elf. You have done very good my love, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist from behind, resting her chin on a broad shoulder. "Always a pleasure to serve you my lord."

Zeon shook his head out of Talbin's grasp and glared at the mad king. "I would advise you to let me go, if Link hears that you've kidnapped me he'll surely come for me."

Talbin and Zelda both laughed, the king pretended to wipe away tears from his eyes. "Is that so? Has it ever occurred to you that that's exactly what we want to happen? I seek to build an empire dear elf, and Kaithlaka will be the first place I take."

He ruffled Zeon platinum locks gently. "And you my dear elf are going to help me, with your magical powers I will be able to create an army worthy of Hyrule."

The King and Queen both took their leave laughing happily to each other.

The light left with them, leaving Zeon in the dark once more.

* * *

><p>Rush didn't even wait for the vampire council to greet him, he held up his hand to silence them quickly. "I know you are all upset because Link is still on the throne, but worry not because I know he'll be leaving any time now. With his shadow gone he will be compelled to go after him, they are incomplete without each other."<p>

The leader of the council, Hothgon, stood angrily. "Even then, now we have a Queen to deal with, what should we do with her?"

Rush banged his fist against the table, cracking the fine marble surface like glass. "You will not hurt her, if it suits you better, she shall come with us. Now shall I go ahead with the stage of the King's death? Or do any of you old bats have objections?"

Hothgon sat down silently. "As long as your people are all out of there by the end of this week, I shall uphold my promise of letting you all live. Go back to Hyrule or any land for all I care, as long as you're out of these lands. And that goes for your father as well."

Rush left the room without saying another word, not seeing the knowing look that was exchanged between the older vampires. _Now to convince my father that we have to leave. Getting the vampires to stop their attack was the easy part..._

The young vampire spread his wings and took to the night sky, ignoring the brisk air, the first sings of winter._ I've been trying to keep a war with the vampires from happening for years, and now it's finally at the breaking point. If they want to rule these lands they can go right ahead, but no one in my family is dying, and if this is the only way to do it... I will convince my father. I have to._

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of an arrow whistling past him.

It didn't come close but it still startled him. _Who the fuck is shooting at me?_

He looked down at the village below, there were no torches, angry shouts or any sign of life coming from it.

Suddenly his wings were caught in something and he found himself falling to the ground rapidly. It was some kind of net. _The arrow must have had this attached to it, they didn't want to shoot me, they wanted to catch me!_

Unable to stop his fall, Rush held his arms in front of his face and braced himself for a rough landing.

* * *

><p>"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. When she comes!"<p>

"Will you _please _stop your persistent prattling. This song of yours doesn't even make sense!"

Kai shrugged. "I know it doesn't make sense, but ever since we rode up that hill it's been stuck in my head, and if singing it keeps you quiet, why would I stop?" He grinned when no one answered him. "She'll be riding six while horses when she comes. When she comes!"

Lore rolled her eye and cursed the gods. "How about if you don't stop, I'm not going to help you with the necromancer problem you have, then you can never go back to that husband of yours and we can both be miserable for an eternity!"

"If you don't help me with the necromancer, I'll just light you on fire and find another way to kill him." Kai sounded confident, but he didn't continue his song.

Ganondorf trotted over to them on his horse, one of his eyes were twitching. "Has he stopped yet?"

"For now." Said Lore.

"I forgot about your severe spilt personality problem, I like you a lot more when you were only interested in killing people. In horrible ways."

Lore snorted. "Well technically if he continued singing he would probably make someone's brain bleed, and that sounds pretty horrible to me."

Kai stuck his middle finger up at the both of them.

"We are almost there, please try not to kill each other before then." With that said, the King trotted ahead of them, probably trying to avoid Kai in case he started singing again.

Kai chuckled evilly. "Hey Lore? Ever seen an ex-evil King with an eye twitch? I can show you if you want."

"Don't you dare."

They continued to ride in silence until the gates of Hyrule castle came into view. Kai could remember as clear as day when decided to follow Link forever, after the first battle with Ganondorf, when the princess had died.

Link had rarely cried after that day, and it made Kai's chest ache thinking that it was his fault that Link was probably crying without him there now.

He barely heard Ganondorf telling him to stop and make camp for the night. His mind was only thinking of golden hair and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Link finished up the last of his paper work and handed it off to the servant who was waiting patiently for it. He stood and stretched his cramped muscles, groaning in discomfort. <em>Too much sitting for one day. I could really use a spar. <em>He picked up his beloved Master Sword off the desk and secured it to his back, then proceeded to fix his slightly wrinkled green tunic. Wearing it made him feel pleasantly nostalgic.

"Are you retiring for the night sexy...?" Shigen had been so quiet leaning against the wall that Link almost jumped out of his skin when he spoke.

"Yeah you're free if you wanted to go to bed. I'm sure Ryuk is pissed about all the time you spend with me." He began to clean up the mess of papers on his desk, his hand knocking over a full bottle of ink and making an even bigger mess. He threw his hands up in the air and walked away from the situation, ignoring the low chuckles coming from Shigen.

"He's not as mad as you think... he doesn't like the thought of you being alone either..."

Link smiled. "Yeah right, he's jealous, don't deny it." Link opened the door to his office quarters and held it open for the stoic General.

"Yeah... he is kind of jealous..."

The two men passed a large window out in the hallway, stopping to take in the sunset. Link sighed at the warm heat coming from it, he wanted nothing more than to ride off into it, have one more adventure.

Shigen braved the light to stand next to his comrade. "What are you thinking...?"

Link shrugged. "Nothing really, other than how boring it is to be a King. I'm starting to see why Kai took off. I don't blame him for feeling trapped in here."

Shigen snorted and shook his head. "I doubt he left because of that... He was always going on about how he wanted to be boring and normal... I also remember something about him wanting to have a house full of kids... I think he named up to 20 of them..."

Link chuckled. "For a demon, he really is strange." He held up his hand to shield his eyes from the light which was beginning to become uncomfortable. "The sun sure is strong this time of year."

When the light became so bad that Shigen covered both of his eyes with his hands, Link only had a few seconds to figure out what was wrong before the glass exploded in front of them, setting everything on fire.

* * *

><p>Rush grimaced as he slowly regained consciousness. His body felt like it had been run over by a herd of stampeding horses. He carefully cracked an eye open, noting the small wooden cage he was being held in and grumbled something under his breath. Metal cages he could just bend to escape, but wood was different, it was stronger than steel was to a human. Whoever captured him had done their research.<p>

He tried sitting up, bracing himself on his arms when his head started spinning. _Yep, I definitely landed on my head, I'm going to need blood soon to recover fully..._

The thick black fabric that was surrounding the outside of the cage was keeping all sources of light out, but Rush could tell it was daylight out. His stomach turned at the thought. _Well at least I'm not shackled or anything, not that it makes me feel better, but I can at least defend myself with my claws if I need to._

The muffled sound of whispered voices made him go still, they were to far away from him to hear anything, but he did know that one was obviously a woman by the high pitch of her voice.

The voices approached him and he panicked as a corner of the fabric covering his prison began to lift up. Sunlight couldn't kill him, but if he stayed directly in it for too long he would get a nasty burn, and it didn't help that he was still terrified of the sun.

He crawled away from the invading light heading for the darkest corner, half dragging himself, his broken body not wanting to move at all.

It was the woman who spoke first. "Aww, he's gone and hid himself, poor devil."

The man merely grunted in response.

The fabric was released and Rush sighed gratefully as he was left in total darkness once again.

The two outside started up a conversation again, their voices slowly disappearing until they were gone.

Rush slowly sat himself up into a sitting position. _I need to put these broken bones back in place before I have to break them again to fix them. _He grabbed onto his broken leg and with a sickening snap, forced it back into place, next was his right wrist which was a little bit more difficult to do with only one hand. His broken collar bone and fractured ribs would have to fix themselves, but his dislocated right shoulder...

"How the fuck am I suppose to do this?"

Resigned to the fact that it was going to hurt like a bitch, Rush grabbed onto a wooden bar of his cage with his right arm to hold it in place, and then used his left hand to shove the joint back in place.

He didn't cry out, not wanting to alert his captors, but he did whimper quietly as he fell back against the wooden bars, completely drained of energy.

"Dear lord man. What are you doing to yourself in there?"

Rush jumped at how close the voice sounded. Had someone been standing outside the entire time? "Who's asking?"

"No one in particular, just a sorry man such as yourself who's also been captured by these... people. I'm a the cage next to you if you're wondering, I have to ask, why are you all covered up?"

_Covered up? So he's not a vampire then? _"It's none of your business, go back to twiddling your thumbs." Rush rubbed his sore shoulder, he was was so damn thirsty, he could feel his fangs craving to bite into something.

"Charming fellow aren't you?"

Rush was going to tell him to suck it, but that just made him even more thirsty.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we'll be stuck next to each other for the foreseeable future, so we might as well get to know one another. My name is Brendan, Brendan Smith."

"Whatever..." Rush was about to close his eyes and drift off when a hand popped itself into his cage right beside his head. If his heart had been beating, he was sure it would have stopped.

"I do believe a hand shake is in order, let's be done with it. I also need a name from you, common courtesy friend."

Although the sun wasn't touching him, it still made his hair stand on end. "Get your creepy hand out of here before I bite it, and have you ever heard of personal space?"

The hand waved at him, still waiting.

Rush growled and shook it, making sure to grip it harder than necessary.

Finally the hand pulled away, letting the darkness return. "I say, you have some grip there mister-?"

"..."

"..."

"You're not going to fuck off until I tell you, are you?"

"I didn't plan on it, no..."

"Fine. My name is Rush Lukerran. Now leave me be." The vampire inched himself out of the reach of his new friend in case he tried to get grabby again.

"Lukerran hm? That's strange. Lukerran was actually the name of a royal house that died out a long time ago. Have you any relation to them?"

Rush cursed under his breath. _Leave it to the guy to be some kind of scholar... _"No, as you said they died out, I'm sure the name is just a coincidence."

"Indeed."

Finally, the man named Brendan seemed to be satisfied and fell silent.

Rush grumbled once more before shifting into a more comfortable position so he could rest.

"So what manner of creature are you that they need you for the sacrifice?"

"The _**what**_?!"

* * *

><p>Loud yelling made Ryuk wake up out his nap.<p>

He had fallen asleep next to the pond in the courtyard while Sparrow and Roxven were enjoying their afternoon tea (flirting) near by.

No one laughed when the flowers that Sparrow had stuck in his hair while he was sleeping fell out in his rush to get on his feet. "What the fuck is going on? Why is everyone freaking out?"

One of the walls surrounding the courtyard suddenly burst open like an answer to his question. A large fire ball crashed into the pond, putting itself out, but the flames still managed to catch on some of the foliage surrounding it, setting the area ablaze.

Roxven and Sparrow stayed close to him knowing that the Haniam was likely to panic and hurt himself to get away from the flames, but even though he was close to hyperventilating, Ryuk still managed to whisper, "Shan's going to be pissed. He loved that fucking pond."

Another crash made them all jump, the next fire ball broke through the walls once again and went straight for them.

"My Lady!" Roxven threw himself in front of them, holding his shield up as if it would stop the flying debris.

Something smashed into them, throwing them all on the ground in a heap. Ryuk expected to find himself on fire, but when he opened his eyes, the only thing he saw was a very concerned looking Shigen starring down at him. Ryuk grabbed his mate by the back of his neck and smashed their lips together.

"Er... Not to interrupt, but you're sitting on me, and you're really heavy." Roxven was underneath Ryuk, bracing himself on his arms so he wouldn't squish Sparrow who was under him.

"Ah fuck! Sorry." Ryuk went to stand up, but Shigen scooped him up in his arms before he could protest, but after a few good smacks he was soon placed back on his feet.

A crash sounded not too far away, the walls of the castle were crumbling. Link had thought no one would dare brave the numerous swamps to get close enough to fire catapults, so they had not bothered to build new walls and strengthen their defences. Obviously that was a mistake.

"Come on, we need to leave before the castle falls down on us." Link was standing not far away, a strange blue light surrounding him. "Everyone stand close to me, Nayru's Love will protect you from falling debris and fire."

No one wasted any time to get behind the magical barrier, Link led the way out of crumbling courtyard nearby screams cut through the darkening night, but none of them were able to stop and help.

The hero led them to a discreet passage that cut into the back of the mountains surrounding the castle. It was a days walk through the passage, but it would lead them far away from the attack.

"My King, should we not go back and try to find survivors?"

Link lit up the dark caves using magic, worry creasing his brow. "It's too dangerous, we'd stand no chance out there. Everyone who lived in the castle knows of this escape rout, if there's survivors, they'll come through here."

Roxven stepped away from them, his green eyes wide. "But is it not cowardly?! You are their King! Why would you run! You have so much power, why don't you go back and save them?!"

Shigen hissed angrily, but Link laid a hand on his arm to quiet him. "Roxven. The only inhabitants in the castle were Haniam and the servants. The Haniam will die quickly if caught on fire, and the servants would have all left by now."

Roxven didn't look convinced. "And what about your son? Will you not go back for him even?"

Link's cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously. "I know for a fact that Shylo is not in the castle, he can take care of himself. He will find me once the coast is clear. And usually Shan is with him and Zack, so I know they're all safe. Blane is the only one I'm worried about, but by now the castle will be completely in flames, if he did not leave, he is dead, and I'm not risking any of your lives to go back in look for him."

Shigen's voice was emotionless but his expression was one of concern. "And Rush is nocturnal so he would have left already to hunt..."

Sparrow stood in between the two men. "Enough fighting all of you, let's concentrate on getting out of here first, we'll go back and look for survivors once we're sure that the enemy has left."

Roxven shoved past them and continued walking down the barely visible path. It didn't take long for him to trip on something and fall flat on his face.

Ryuk placed his hand in Shigen's as they followed Link down the path with Sparrow not far behind. "Fucking humans and their fucking dramatics."

* * *

><p>Shylo grinned triumphantly as he held up another dead rabbit. "Ah~ Zack is going to feast tonight!" <em>That makes five, I think that should do him for now.<em>

Shylo tied the kill to his saddle and strapped his bow on so he wouldn't loose it. "Alright you old nag, lets get back to the castle before Zack eats someone." The giddy elf jumped up into the saddle and nudged his horse forward into a gallop.

There was a rumble overhead and Shylo looked up to see the sky had turned considerably more cloudy since he last checked. "Shit, it's going to rain." He urged the horse to go faster now that they were out of the thickest part of the brush.

They soon cleared the small forest that was on the outside of the valley surrounding the castle. The horse stopped after hearing another loud rumble, almost throwing its rider off.

"What the hell is your problem dumb ass? It's only thunder-"

His heart started hammering painfully in his chest when he saw his home up in flames. He dug his heels into the horses flank and the animal shot off like a bullet.

Shylo knew the lands completely, he knew were all the hidden bogs and dangerous ground was so it didn't take him long to get close to the destroyed castle. He could clearly see the catapults that were raining down fire on the defenceless Haniam in the castle, but they were aiming carefully so that nothing hit the nearby village.

He rode until it was too dark and dangerous to continue riding, he brought his horse to a stop and continued on foot, sprinting toward the rubble as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Shylo!"

The familiar sound a Shan's voice made him stop. The tall man was jogging toward him with a injured looking Blane on his back.

"Shan, what the hell happened?"

The Gerudian prince came to a stop in front of him, falling to his knees out of breath. "I don't know, there were explosions and fire, and all I could do was get Blane and run to safety. Thankfully I had my Scimitar's on me today or I would be in trouble, a few soldiers saw us and attacked us, trying to pick off any survivors running to safety."

"Are there any others? Any other survivors? Zack was with you wasn't he?" Shylo's fears were confirmed when the Prince looked at him, his golden eyes full of suddenness.

Shylo backed away from him, shaking his head. "No, you're mistaken."

"He saved me, a slab of stone fell on me and I was trapped, he lifted it off me and was about to help me stand up when this giant spear came out of nowhere and went right through his chest."

Shylo shook his head. "He can survive something like that, we just need to get him to eat. Take me back, I need to-"

"Shylo..." Shan held out his hand, silencing the frantic elf. "The spear was on fire. It burned him to death."

The strength left his legs and Shylo hit the ground, his brain was trying to process what he was hearing, but all he felt was numbness. "What about Rush? And Seth? My father?"

Blane let go of Shan and crawled over to Shylo to place a cool hand on his shoulder.

Shan took an unsteady breath. "I have no idea. I suppose they could have made it out the back way, but I highly doubt it. But who knows, Link is really powerful, if he survived he'll come find us, I'm sure of it."

"I found some over here!"

The three men looked up to see a group of soldiers running toward them with their weapons drawn.

Shan stood and unsheathed his blades, ready for another fight, but Shylo stood up in front of him and motioned for him to step back.

He walked toward the five guards who were rushing at him and drew his sword.

The nearest one jabbed his sword out, intending to stab Shylo in the face, but Shylo quickly parried the blow and spun around, cutting his sword deep into the man's back.

The soldier scream and fell to the ground, his lungs already filling up with blood. The other soldiers came to a stop, more weary than their comrade.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack?"

Two of them went for him this time. A blade sliced toward his face and he quickly knocked it out of the way with his own, leaving the soldier open long enough for him to place a hand on the man's chest and send a lethal surge of magic through him, killing him instantly.

The other soldier swung at him, not put off by the death of his two comrades, but Shylo quickly danced out of the way like his father had taught him, rolling behind the man and coming on to his knees to stab him in the back.

Shylo stood and beckoned the two remaining soldiers to attack, but they did the smart thing and turned to run as fast as they could.

"Really now? What cowards." Shylo sent a blast of magic at the two men, catching them both on fire to burn alive slowly.

Satisfied by their screaming, Shylo tuned back toward Shan who looked a tad frightened.

"Remind me to never piss you off."

* * *

><p>Link sighed happily as they finally exited the dark cave and emerged on the other side. He was disappointed to see no others there. <em>I thought for sure that some would make it out alive. It was just too damn unexpected, no one had time to act. <em>He looked behind him to see smoke still rising into the clouds. _Shylo..._

"We should get moving, there's a small village nearby. We can rest there."

The others were too tired to say anything, they continued on, Link stayed behind them to guard the back. He slowly pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing a nasty burn from the fire, but it didn't look right, the flesh around the burn was coloured black. He tried rubbing at it to see if it was just dirt, but it did nothing. _I'll keep my eyes on it._

He pulled the sleeve back down and trotted a few steps to catch with the others.

* * *

><p>Man, there are way too many breaks... hopefully the next chapter will be less dramatic. And yeah I know, shit went down and a bunch of people died. This is actually what I had planned so I didn't just decide to do it out of the blue, and there's more death still to come. No one is safe!<p>

Until next time~


End file.
